Forbidden Love
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack have been friends for 10 years and she always wanted to see the lights, but when she asks him, he always told her that he had friends he needed to help back home. She thought it was fine growing up, but when it came to her 18th birthday, that didn't fly with her. Now she feels betrayed by him. While she's crying a certain dark guardian has interest for her. R
1. You promised!

**Sorry it took so long guys. I had a few things to do, but now that doesn't matter. Oh and by the way Jackunzel fans this is not a Jackunzel story, but this first chapter is kinda RapunzelxJack. Sorry. Well anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

"Love you, Mother!" I holler out to her as she is leaving.

Once she gets on the ground she looks up at the tower, at me. "Love you too, dear!" She hollers back while smiling.

She walks away with her brown basket, which she usually takes with her when she goes to the market. She turns and looks back at me. I wave and smile at her, as for she, she does the same then continues walking.

Once she's gone I take all my long hair with me and shut the window's doors, while feeling cheery today. You probably be asking why I'm cheery today. The reason for that is that Jack, the Jack Frost, is going to take me to see the lights.

He promised me every year of my birthday, that he would take me to see the lights. It's been 10 years since we've met. It was one night, when the snow was coming down from clouds. My mother said that I shouldn't go out or it would make it easier for people to kidnap me and I would probably get sick. I understood what she meant, but I really wanted to play in the snow. So the closest way I got to the snow, was being next to the window.

I would let it fall in my hand and feel the cold touch my palm. Loving the chills I felt up my spine. My instincts would soon kick in and make my hand recoil into the warm house, making the snow melt into water. Not liking the feeling, I would shake the water off my palm.

My mother told me that it was bed time. I didn't like that she said that, but I knew she would be angry if I didn't. So I did what she said by shutting the window's doors, but I heard someone said "Hey!"

I felt my heart race from fear of him when he was a stranger to me, at the time. I opened the doors anyway, out of curiosity. When I did I saw a boy with white hair, dark blue eyes, and he had a wooden staff. He was wearing a blue hoodie and regular plain brown capris. His blue eyes staring back at my green ones. His smile that would make any other girl faint. I have to admit when I was younger I kind of developed a crush for him, fast. I could tell he did too; by the way he looked at me when I was younger and he still does.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked him still in wonder about him.

He looked at me sly and sat on my windowsill. Having one foot on the edge and one arm wrapped around it. While still having his staff in his hand, never losing his grip.

"The name's Jack Frost." _Jack Frost? _ "I never thought there would be a girl, locked in a tower, such as yourself, that believed in me."

I didn't understand what he meant. "Believe in you? I don't even know you." He looked at me confused.

"Then how else can you see me?" _Maybe I do believe in him, _that's what I thought trying to make sense of it.

"What's your name?" He asked me changing the subject.

I looked at him, smiling. He asked for my name. I know that usually doesn't mean anything to some people, but I never talked to anyone except my mother.

"My name is Rapunzel." I could tell his eyes brightened when I said my name.

"Rapunzel!" I heard how furious my mother was if I didn't do what she said.

"Coming mother!" I looked back at him as he smiled.

"It sounds like your mother is a grumpy old lady." She wasn't technically old, but she did sound like one.

I snickered a bit. "Yeah sometimes she can be, but that's what I get if I don't do what she says." I grab the window's doors. "I have to go or she's going to drag me to bed." I start to close them.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm. "When can I see you again?"

I smiled. "Tomorrow should be good."

Ever since that day we have been close friends. It seemed like we were closer than that, but we've have been acting like friends. When my 8th birthday was coming up I asked him if he could take me to see the lights. At first he didn't know what that was, but when I showed him my paintings, he understood what I meant and he said he would do it in a heartbeat.

He came on my birthday and gave me a teddy bear as a present. I soon asked him if he was going to take me to see the lights. I felt so excited that I thought we were going to see them, but Jack told me he couldn't because he had to help a few people back home. I told him that I understood and he told me that he promised he would do it next time.

All those years he had to help people back home and I told him I was fine with that, but deep down inside I really wanted to see the lights.

Today is the day that he is going to take me to see the lights, which I've waited forever to see, no backing down now.

I heard a knock at the window's doors.

Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! He's here!

I run over to my mirror to fix my hair. I sighed. I turn and see Pascal sitting there, on the table, looking at me.

"Pascal! How's my hair?" He just stared at me confused.

"Oh, forget it." I ran over to the window. "Okay," I whisper to myself. "You are going to do fine. There's nothing to worry about, he will take you to the lights and you'll have fun."

I grab the doors and open them revealing a huge bouquet of roses. Jack's head popped out in glee. "Happy 18th birthday Rapunzel!"

I took the roses and smelled them. "How beautiful. Thanks Jack." I walked over to the vase, which was sitting on table by the wall. "I'll just put these in here." I took the flowers out and set the roses in their place. "There."

I walked back over to him as he seemed really happy. "I have something else to show you."

I was filled with excitement and curiosity. "Really?"

He nodded. "Come on."

As he flew out, I tossed my hair out over the hook, so I could climb out. I looked down, feeling scared of how tall the tower was.

"Rapunzel?" I heard Jack holler.

"I'll be there in a second!" I hollered back. "Okay," I whispered to myself again. "You can do this. It's not all that scary."

I look back at Pascal as he gets on my shoulder with thumbs up. "Okay, here we go."

I jumped.

And it felt great!

I feel the wind rush through my hair while I was sliding down on it like rope.

Once I reached the bottom, I was scared of what was going to happen next. Was it safe?

"It's okay Rapunzel." I look at Jack as he was waiting in anticipation. "You can do it."

I looked back down on the ground. I saw the greenest grass I ever saw. I didn't even know it was this green. I moved my foot down and felt the soft blades of green between my toes.

I sighed at how soft it felt against my skin. It felt so good, I wanted to roll in it, but I didn't because that would look weird. So I just gently grazed it with my fingertips.

"Rapunzel?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him as he looked confused at me. "Oh," I got up and brushed the dirt off my dress. "Sorry, it's just… I never… been outside before."

He nodded and smiled at me, remembering about me being locked up in the tower so long.

"So," I said breaking the awkward silence. "What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Jack eyes widened then brightened as he remembered. "Oh, yeah. Um…" He flew towards me. "Cover your eyes."

"What?"

"Please cover your eyes for me." I sighed.

"Okay." I put my hands over my eyes as he guided me. "Jack, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I heard a cheery melody in his voice.

He must be excited too.

* * *

It took a few twist and turns before we came to a stop. "Jack, how long is it going to take?"

"No peeking." He said as I tried not to see, but I couldn't resist.

"Jack." I said while groaning.

"Okay, you can peek now." I moved my hands from my face and gasped in awe.

"Jack… it's beautiful!" I saw Jack standing next to a huge ice sculpture of me. "How long did it take you to make it?"

"It took me all day and all night yesterday." He said as I ran up next to it to touch it.

I pressed my finger against it. I sighed as I felt a familiar chill run up my spine, when I was just a little girl.

"Do you like it?" He asked so eager for an answer.

"Like it? I love it!" I told him filled with glee.

"And that's not the best part." He flew to the top of the ice sculpture.

"Best part?" I whispered to myself.

He blew on it and it turned into falling snow. Then clouds formed creating more snow. Like the day we met.

I was so happy. This day couldn't get any better.

"Hey Rapunzel!" I turned my head in the sound of his voice. "Think fast!" Then a snowball hit me causing me to fall.

I heard him laughing while I wiped the snow off my face. I turned my head away and pretended to cry.

"Rapunzel?" I heard him walk closer. "Are you okay?"

I formed a quick snowball and threw it at him, laughing. "Gotcha." I saw him on the ground covered in snow laughing.

Soon we were both laughing.

Correction, this day did just get better.

Later we lay in the snow staring at the sky. "Jack," I look at him as he looks at me.

"Yes?"

"I had a good time."

"I'll do anything to make your day special." Then I remembered about the lights.

"Jack," He just stared at me wanting me to continue. "Will you take me to the lights, like you promised?" I wanted that to be the cherry on the top of my day.

I knew he wasn't going to say no, he promised. He wouldn't break it. Would he?

He sighed. I didn't know if that was a good sigh or bad sigh. He sat up with his knees up and his arms on his legs while looking down.

This is bad news again is it?

"I can't." It is.

I felt so angry, I sat up quick. "Why not?"

He looked at me recognizing my anger. "I have to help some people…"

I got up and turned around. "Take me back to the tower."

"Rapunzel, if you would just listen-"

"NO! No more stories. Take me back to my tower." I turned my head to look at him. "Now!"

He did what he was told set me against the window, while I gather my hair. "Rapunzel, please-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I turned and was walking towards the stairs.

"Rapunzel-"

"You know what Jack?" I turned and looked furious at him. "If you would just take me to the lights, I wouldn't have bothered to ask ever again." He was going to speak, but I cut him off. "You promised me for 10 years, 10 Years Jack! And what do I get?" He opened his mouth, but once again I cut him off. "Excuses, excuses, excuses, EXCUSES!"

"Rapun-"

"Why ever promise me if you are just going to break it?!" He looked sad.

Then the northern lights shined. He looked back at them and sighed.

"I have to go."

They always shined when his friends needed help. He would always spend time with them and not even take the time to do what I want.

I turned and my back faced him. "Just go. I'm sure they need you more than I do."

"Rapunzel, that's not-"

"Go!"

"Rapunzel."

I turned back at him. "I SAID GO! NOW! LEAVE ME BE!" He was about to fly to the window.

"Rapunzel… I'm sorry." Then he was gone.

I was alone. Alone in the tower. I turned back away from the window.

When was Mother going to come back?

I didn't know what to do, but to sit on the floor and cry. Cry my heart out. My heart that has been broken to tiny little pieces, that nobody would be able to put together again.

I felt Pascal by my side petting my cheek, but I continue to cry on in my sorrows.

My painful sorrows.

* * *

**Well I hope you like that chapter. Next chapter should be up by Thursday and it's going to get good. :) **


	2. Darkness goes to see Light

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, I forgot to type it a day before and I decided to do it today, big mistake. Now it ended up being short, sorry about that too, but at least the next chapter should be longer. That I can promise you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Pitch P.O.V**

* * *

The darkness that surrounded me, gave me comfort, but I could still hear the guardians mocking me.

"Pitch isn't that strong." Jack remarked.

"Yeah," Bunnymund scoffed. "He's nothing, but a huge weakling that couldn't even scare us if he tried."

Tooth laughed. "Kids won't even be scared of him, if he tried."

North chuckled. "Kind of think of it, kids don't even believe he's real."

Sandy just smiled wickedly.

"Stop it!" I shouted out them.

"I mean look at the guy, he couldn't even scare a fly." Jack stated while I heard them laugh at me, except Sandy I couldn't really hear his laugh, but I did know he was.

"I said STOP IT!" I shouted and the walls, of my lair, started shaking, but they soon stopped a few seconds after they started.

I sighed and placed my hand against the wall as the voices went away. They left me with silence. But, they didn't get rid of the pain.

The pain that my fears didn't spread around easier, the pain that the guardians prevented me from becoming stronger, the pain that I try to fix it by making them forget in the guardians and by making me stronger, and the pain that they defeat me by making them believe in them and they soon forget about me.

I can still feel the weakness flow through me. I need some strength.

I start forming black sand. "Show me, who else in the world I can still scare." I see something appear.

Something magical, something… gold?

I hear weeping of a sad girl in a pink dress with very long gold hair. Does she still believe?

I smile. Of course she does. Why would my black sand lie?

I make it disappear as I wave my hand over it. "Looks like I get to meet a new girl and trust me I'll make her feel… great." I smiled while laughing darkly.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy that, the next chapter should be in Rapunzel's P.O.V :) Until next time!**


	3. Memories and Meeting

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. I also decided to take Jackunzel lover1's advice and I made this chapter longer, but some of them might not be so people will have to understand that some are short and some are long.**

**Anyways here is my comments to the other reviewers:**

**Guest: (Sorry for the late review my computer is slow and it took 3 days just to see your review.) I think it will turn out as a great one :)**

**Thebabewiththepower15: Well, here it is and it talks more about her past life this time.**

**Including the part in her dream is kind of adultish, so WARNING! If you don't want to read it or you are bothered by it, skip, but you can read through if you want it's kind of short anyway.  
**

**I forgot to inform you that her dream is based of an AU, so anything can happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

_I promise I'll take you to the lights, _He didn't mean it.

_Do you really mean it, _No, because he's a liar.

_Yes, I swear in a heartbeat, _LIAR!

Just remembering the promise he made, hurts so much. He was never going to take me to see the lights. He was just toying with me. Trying to make me happy by, giving me gifts, trying to make me forget. Well I'll never forget this day, the day that I found out that his promise was a lie.

I thought we were friends. I could tell that we were going to be something more than friends, but that's all over.

I get up and wipe my tears away. I know I can be stronger than this. Being a new independent woman is a big step of growing up. I breathe slowly in and out, calming myself down. Then, I walk over to the window and stare at the sky.

It still seemed blue enough that, it could be mistaken that it's the middle of the day, but I know that the day is over, for me.

I decide to go to bed early. I need to stop thinking about Jack, about me, and about us. None of that matters anymore to me. It seems like the world is a dangerous place that I don't belong in. I plan to stay in this tower because I don't want to see anyone besides my mother.

I sigh. Pascal looks at me worried. I let him hop off my shoulder and on my hand as I smile at him.

"It's okay, Pascal. I just need to clear my head with a little sleep." I walked up the stairs all the way to my bedroom and set him on the bed.

I lie on my bed along with my head and start to shut my eyes. "Good night, Pascal."

I hear him make a noise that signifies he says "Goodnight, Rapunzel" back at me.

Then I finally feel myself drift into deep sleep.

* * *

_I wake up and see flowers surround me. _Where am I, _I thought. I sit up and look around and see tulips all around me._

_I'm in a garden filled with tulips. A garden of tulips. I touch on purple tulip and sigh at how soft it feels against my fingers, like the green blades of grass outside my tower._

_My tower! I look around and don't see it anywhere. _Where's my tower, _I thought._

_I decide to get up and dust the dirt off, but something looks different. My dress wasn't the same dress I fell asleep in. It was more flowy and white. It looked like a ball gown, but bright._

_I loved everything about it._

"_Rai!" I look up and see a girl with back length brown hair, coming my way._

_Come to think of it. My hair doesn't feel as heavy as it normally does._

_She stops in front of me. "Rai, where have you been?" I was about to answer, but she interrupts me. "Mama and Papa have been worried sick about you."_

_I stare at her blank. "Who are you?" When I spoke my voice sounded different like I had an accent of some sort, something that I'm not familiar with._

_She laughed at me. "Seriously, you got to be joking. It's me Julie, your sister."_

_I stare at her with the same blank stare. "Are you okay?" She asks me. "Are you sick?" I might as well play along with this._

"_Oh, yes I'm fine. I just had a brain fog there for a minute." She smiles and grabs my arm._

"_What a relief, come on." She pulls me along with her as I follow._

_Then something crosses my mind. I realize that she has the same accent as me. I have no idea what's happening._

* * *

_Once we get to the front gate, there are guards blocking the doors. "Halt, state your business."_

"_Don't you recognize us?" He narrows his eyes at her._

"_You seem more like a trespasser to me." I hear her sigh. I notice she isn't wearing a royal crown._

_She grabs something out of her pocket and puts it on her head. "Now, do you recognize us?" She pulls me to her side as I see her wearing a pink crown. _

_They gasp and kneel before us. "So sorry Princess Julie and Princess Raiponce."_

Raiponce, _I thought. I didn't even know if that was my name or not._

"_Thanks." She smiled as they opened the doors for us and she, once again, dragged me in._

_We passed by them and she finally lets go of my hand. "I didn't know you're a princ-"_

_She put a finger in my lips. "Shh, I don't want anyone to know about us."_

Us? What about us, _I thought._

"_Wh-" I noticed she put her crown back in her pocket, but then she pulled something rolled up out of her pocket._

"_Here," She tossed a jacket type robe at me. "Put this over your dress so no one knows your… you know…" _

_I nodded. I slip it on fast and tie the big strap around my waist while I put the hood on my head. She looks up and down at me._

"_Perfect." Then she grabs my hand and we walk more._

"_How much further do we need to walk?" She looks at me and smiles._

"_Just a little further than we should reach our destination."_

Our destination, _I thought confused._

_A few steps later, I notice a castle. "It's such a beauty."_

"_Sure is, that's our home." _

"_Our home?" She looks back at me._

"_Yes, don't you remember?" I don't really know._

_Once we got there, I noticed the guards were informed about us as they just let us in. When we walked in I heard someone say, "Julie! Where have you've been? Your father and I've been worried sick about you."_

"_Chill out, mother. I just went to bring Raiponce back. She left to go pick some flowers and it seemed that she stayed out in the heat to long, putting her to sleep."_

_I heard the lady gasp as she walked over to me. "It doesn't seem you got sunburned."_

"_I thought that was strange too." Julie said._

"_Who cares," said a deep voice. "As long as they are safe and sound and no scratch on their skin, they are perfectly fine." The lady sighed._

"_George you always say that about them, girls are that fragile, but they can still get hurt other ways." He huffs._

"_Dianna they are fine, look at them. Do they appear hurt?" She looks at him then us._

"_No."_

"_Then don't worry about it." She smiled at him. _

"_Now," Julie rubs her hands together. "Let's eat. I'm starving."_

* * *

_We ate a pretty good big meal I never suspected, but the arrangement of the silverware didn't make since to me, but Julie helped me. She told me that you start from the outside to inward. Once I did it, I got the hang of it. She also showed me the proper way to eat soup without slurping. You either move the spoon away from you or towards you and tip it in to your lips without sucking. Letting it flow into your mouth with grace is the proper way of it._

_Once you are done with your food, dab your mouth with your napkin and that will signals the butlers to take away your plate, while the other butlers replace it with new ones. As for your cup, when drinking, you either hold it with grace, if it is shaped as a wine glass, or you hold the handle with your pinkie up, if it is a tea cup, so they know how fancy you are._

_As soon as we were done with dinner, Julie took me up to my bedroom and she showed me that if she needed any help falling asleep, that I could knock on her door, as her room was next to mine._

"_Thank you so much for helping me, Julie." She smiled back at me._

"_You're welcome, Rai." She then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, you should get some sleep, because you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."_

_I smiled back. "Will do." Then she started shutting my door. _

"_Good night." I heard her say._

"_Good night." I say back._

_Then I took off the robe and tossed it on the floor. I walked over to another door and opened it. It revealed to be a closet filled with clothes. I walked in and see what I could wear for the night, but I only ended up finding a pink flowy night gown that stopped at my ankles._

_I put it on anyway, which felt very comfortable. I then shut the door to my closet and walked over to my bed. It looked like the same bed in the tower, but fancier._

_When I laid on it, it would never imagine how soft it felt against my skin. It made me want to drift into a deep… deep… deep…_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_That startled me awake. "Who's there?"_

"_Raiponce, it's me." I looked at my window doors that led to a balcony and saw a guy in a royal outfit._

_I got up and walked towards the window. "Who are you?" He stared at me confused._

"_Don't you don't remember me? I'm your lover, Kozmotis?" I had a feeling I did know him somehow. _

_That deep part of me wanted to let him in. I saw my hands move to unlock the door, I had no control of them, but it's not like I wanted to stop it either._

_Once the door opened, he scooped me off my feet and kissed my neck as I moaned. Some part of me knew about this, I was very familiar by it and I liked it. Every part of it._

_He walked over to my bed and set me down. He sat up and a stared into his gold eyes._

"_I missed you." He brushed his fingertips against my cheeks, making my heart race._

"_I missed you too." Then he pecked my lips and my body started tingling for more._

_I felt his hand go up my night gown as he rubbed my thigh causing me to moan while he kissed my neck more. Then he moved further, but I grabbed his hand._

"_I'm not ready, yet." He nodded. _

"_Sorry, I tend to get carried away." I smiled while sighing._

"_It's okay." Then he kissed my lips again, but longer this time, more like we were making out, tongue to tongue._

_Then his hand moved passed my underwear, passed my stomach, touching my breast. I loved every part of it._

_I moved under his shirt and rubbed his chest while he moaned._

_Then something strange happened. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a graveyard at night._

What am I doing here, _I thought. I felt scared. _

_I heard an owl hoot and crickets chirp, but the fog was unsettling as it dissipated. The ground started shaking and black creatures started appearing grabbing my ankles. I screamed as I tried to run away, but more started appearing. I noticed I was wearing my white dress that Julie found me in while I was running for my life._

_Then I heard a voice, a darker voice than I heard before. "You think you can run from us?" I look up and see the same gold eyes I saw earlier._

"_Kozmotis?" He laughed._

"_Kozmotis is gone, you are talking to Pitch Black, the Nightmare king." I felt fear through me, but it was dramatic because half of me knew he was still in there._

"_Who are you?" I said anyway out of curiosity._

"_Your worst nightmare." I screamed as he came closer to me._

* * *

I woke up from bed terrified, yet not at the same time. _Who was he? What connections did we have together? Do I know him, _I had so many questions on my mind and I don't know if I'll ever get them answered.

I look out my room and notice it's still daytime. Well, I might as well wait on mother.

I sat up so I could get up from my bed, but I felt something's presence behind my back. "Who's there?" I said. "Show yourself!" I grab something close to me and hold it up as a weapon. "I have this… small mirror… and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh, really?" That same dark voice made me jump. "You really think that a mirror is going to hurt me?"

I see those same gold eyes like I did in my dream. "Yes, if that's the only way you'll leave this tower."

"Now, why would I do that?" He walked out of the shadows and he was very… very tall.

I had to tilt my head up to look at him. "Because…" I couldn't stop staring at him. His skin was grey as the dead and his hair was black as a crow, but there was something about that, that didn't seem scary. "When mother finds out…"

"Really? I'm sorry to inform you, _dear, _but your mother can't see me. Only you can." I shook my head.

"But, but that's not possible." He smiles at me.

"But, it is." I didn't understand.

"Who are you?" His smile spreads further.

"You might know me as the boogeyman, but I'm really a creature of the night, I like to scare children to fuel me, to make me stronger." He turns away and stares out my doorway. "I'm not your average scarer. Well, you see… little girl… I am your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Well I hope you like that chapter, Thanks for the reviews guys, but no flames please, they burn to much. Next chapter should be in Pitch's P.O.V where and it will be good I promise you.  
**

**Until then, TTFN**


	4. A plan gone wrong

**Okay, here is chapter 4, once again a long chapter, but less than the last chapter. I tried to make it long as I could so please forgive me about the length.**

**Anyways, I know it says I have no reviews, but I recently got a review from another guest, that appears that it's not showing up, that I would like to comment to anyway.**

**Guest: Thanks I tried my best to put Pitch into character and I bet you'll like this chapter.**

**I also hope that I still kept him in character. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pitch's P.O.V**

* * *

When I walked out of my black sand portal, I noticed that the sun was still out, but the trees were covering it, so I was safe from the sunlight touching me. I sigh at that though when I was forced to come out of my old lair, long ago, and was burned by the light so much I dissolved as nothing more, but somehow my Nightmare creatures brought me back before I was fully gone.

I looked around the room and noticed how quiet it was. Nothing, but birds chirping. Those annoying birds were happy as if it was a jolly day, when it wasn't for me. I am so weak, but I still have enough power to make nightmares happen. I hear her sleeping peacefully while I walk up the stairs. The good thing is that no one can hear me; therefore I must be quiet as a mouse. Usually when someone goes up the stairs, they squeak, but when my feet press against them it sound like no one's there.

Once I reach the top, I see a girl in a pink dress with the same long gold hair, I saw at my lair, sleeping in her plushy soft bed, ever so peacefully.

I walk next to her and see her… _creature… _lying next to her feet, curled up in a ball, sleeping too. "Aww, isn't that sweet." I say in a whispery voice. "Have a sweet dream I suppose?" I smirk. "We can't have that now can we?" I place my hand over her head. "Looks like we need to change that." I move my hand in a circle and black sand sprinkles down over her hair. "Let the nightmares begin."

She stirs in her sleep, humming to the bad tune, not liking every bit of it, but I can feel it fuel me. I sigh in relief as I can feel the energy flow through me. It feels so good.

"Yes, do your bidding my little nightmares." She tosses and turns like she is fighting it, but she should know that it's stronger than her. "Why fight it? You'll never win."

Then her eyes flutter and I feel the energy disappear, but it's enough to do more. I've done my bidding, but maybe I can get more. I decide to hide so she can't see me, because I can't leave if she sees me.

She yawns and stretches as her little creature climbs up her dress to her shoulder. The shadows surround me, in the corner of her room, so she won't see me. She stops and is still for a few minutes, before she says "Who's there?" and "Show yourself!".

She knows I'm here, but it's no use, she won't see me unless I show myself to her. She then grabs her small mirror and holds it up like a weapon.

_Stupid girl._

"I have this… small mirror… and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh really?" She stares at my eyes."You really think that mirror is going to hurt me?"

She seems scared on the outside, but when I stare at her eyes that's a different story. She seems stronger than I imagined.

"Yes, if that's the only way you'll leave this tower." She's rather confident too.

"Now why would I do that?" I walk out of the shadows and stand in front of her while she looks up at me realizing I'm really tall and I look down at her realizing that she is small.

"Because…" she stopped a bit before she continued. "When my mother finds out…"

"Really?" I interrupt her. "I'm sorry to inform you my _dear_, but your mother can't see me. Only you can." She shook her head in denial.

"But, but that's not possible." I smile at her.

"But it is." I know I'm telling the truth, because only children and teens can see me when they believe.

Adults however, can't. It's either because of their age or their belief.

"Who are you?" She ask me making my smile spread further.

"You might know me as the boogeyman, but I'm really a creature of the night, I like to scare children to fuel me, to make me stronger." I turn away and stare out her doorway. "I'm not your average scarer. Well, you see… little girl… I am your worst nightmare." I look back at her as she just stares at me.

She then huffs. "I know your lying. All you want to do is to get a piece of my hair."

I stare at her confused and walk close to her. "Why would I want," I gently lift a piece of her hair as it runs through my fingers. "A piece of your hair?" She stares at me and breaths so lightly, I can tell she's getting chills up her spine.

She swats my hand away and lifts her mirror up. "Leave me alone." I was going to move out of the way, but apparently I didn't have enough time, before she whacked my across the cheek. I fell to the floor and saw blackness surround my vision.

_Damn, she can really hit._ Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

My vision is blurred, when I start to wake up. "Oh, my face." I can feel my cheek pulsing from the aftershock, from her fierce blow.

I try to move my hand to make the pain go away, but I can't. They're trapped. I look down and see that I'm wrapped in gold hair, her gold hair, to the green chair.

"Looks like someone is awake." I look up and see her, looking all smug, holding a pan instead of a mirror.

"What's the meaning of this?" She walks around me, pointing her pan at me.

"So…Why are you here?" I feel my anger grow while she messes with her pan.

"Do I really have to-" She pointed her pan back at me, causing me to jump, and I never jump.

Why is this situation different. "Answer the question." She says with a serious face.

I sigh. Fine, I can play this little game of hers. "I came just to give your dream world a scare."

"So that's why I saw you in my dream." She looked away.

"Yes, once your dream world is corrupted a new dream takes control and puts things in play-"

"So… you're not after my hair?" She looks at me confused.

"No," I say. "I wasn't even after your hair in the first place." She looks away again with a glum face.

"Oh…" My anger starts taking control.

"Yeah, you should of thought of that before you tied me up. Now," I jiggle the chair. "If you just release me, I will be on my-" Then she walks off causing the chair to fall over and I land on my front, squishing my nose, so I move my face so my cheek is against the floor.

"I'm planning to make you a deal." I look up at her as she shows me a painting of a girl with long hair as her staring at floating lights. "I want you to take me to the lights."

"What's it for me?" I ask feeling curious about her so called "deal.".

Then she walks down and lifts me up while pulling on her hair. "If you take me to lights, I will set you free." She walks closer to me and tilts me chair towards her while she holds it in place, so I don't fall over.

"Really?" I ask still curious.

"Do we have a deal?" She ask still wondering.

I stare at her as she stares back at with a serious face as I have a curious face. We stare each other for a long time, before I break the silence.

"Fine-" Then she lets go of the chair causing me to fall over as I gasp.

"Yay!"She says all happy while my face hurts painfully on the floor.

"Ow." I say to get her attention.

"Oops." I could tell by her tone that it was accident.

_Great what did I get myself into?_

This day just doesn't want my plan to go right.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter, the next chapter should be in Rapunzel's P.O.V and it's going to involve some of her mother :)  
**


	5. Best Day Ever!

**Hey guys here is chapter 5, the one you've all be waiting for. I tried my best in certain parts so don't criticize me. **

**Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way, but this isn't a Jackunzel story this is a PitchxRapunzel story only.**

**Lelia (Guest): Well, here it is :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I think this works better than Jackunzel (and I didn't want to be a part of the main stream).**

**Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

I stare back at him thinking… well I didn't know what to think… _It can't be true, can it?_

No it's not.

I huffed at him. "I know your lying. All you want to do is to get a piece of my hair." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

Then he walked up to me. "Why would I want," He gently lifts a piece of my hair and my heart starts racing when his fingers run through. "A piece of your hair?" Chills go up my spine, but it didn't feel like a bad ones.

_Why am I acting this way?_

I swat his hand away while I feel heat rush to my cheeks and I lift my mirror. "Leave me alone." I could tell he tried to move away quickly enough, but my mirror hit his cheek just in time, before he had the chance.

As soon as he hit the floor, I fell on my knees in shock. I could still feel his hand against my hair. I touched my hair to forget the feeling, but it still lingered there.

"Rapunzel!" I heard my mother's soft voice through my window.

I looked at the window, surprised. She's here.

I looked at him as he was on his back, knocked out cold.

_What am I going to do with him?_

"Rapunzel!" She called again.

"Coming mother!" I yelled back.

_I'll just leave him here._

I got up and walked out of my room, closing the curtains behind me. "Rapunzel!" She said in an impatient voice.

I ran over to my window. "I'm here!" I threw my hair over the hook and she started climbing.

Once she reached to the top, she climbed through the window. "You know it's not nice to keep a person waiting."

I looked down on the floor. "Sorry mother-"

She pinched my cheek and shook it. "But, I'm willing to forgive." Then she let go.

She walks over to the table and sets her basket down. "I have-"

"I have a surprise for you." She looks at me smiling.

"You do?" I smile back.

"Yes, do you want to know what it is?" I feel very excited.

"Yes, I do!"

"Surprise!" She showed me the inside of her basket. "I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup…your favorite." I smile back while looking down.

"He-He, yeah." I look back up at her as she set the basket back on the table. "I wanted to let you know that today is my birthday and I was thinking-"

"Not this again," She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders as I looked up at her. "Rapunzel listen to me-"

I moved my shoulders to get her hands off and moved two steps back. "I want to see the lights." I said firmly.

"Rapunzel," She pointed at the window. "There are people out there that want to steal your hair-" I shook my head

"I don't care," I told her. "There has to be other people out there that will help me." My mother looked angry.

"Rapunzel-"

But, I didn't care. "I will be fine mother."

"No, you will not," She yelled "because you are NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!" I stared at her, wide-eyed, with fear.

She sighed. "Now look what you did, you made me the bad guy."

I know I didn't do that, but I couldn't upset her further. "I think I know what I want for my birthday."I had to get her out of the tower for awhile, maybe he can help.

She sat in the chair in front to the wardrobe. "What is it?"

_Think Rapunzel! Think! What would get her out?_

I look at my painting I made on the wall.

_Bingo._

"Paint. I would like some extra paint. The ones from those white shells you got long ago."

"But, that's a three day trip?

_The better reason why._

"Are you sure you'll be fine." She looks at me worried.

"Well, it's better than talking about… lights and besides," I walk close to her. "I know I'll be fine as I'm here." I smiled as I was telling her half truth.

She smiled at me. "I love you." She kisses my forehead.

"I love you, too." She hugged me.

Later, I threw my hair over the hook; she climbed down, and left.

I ran back to my room. "How am I going to get him to help me?"

Then I great idea came to mind.

* * *

I placed him in the green chair and wrapped my hair around him, so he won't get away. I look behind me and I see Pascal sitting at the table, staring at me confused.

"I'm tying him up so he won't run away." He nodded.

Then he jumped off the table and climbed all the way up to my shoulder. I looked back at him. "Now," I walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed my pan. "All we have to do is wait." Once I walked back, it didn't take long for him to wake up.

"Oh, my face." He moved his arms, making the chair jiggle.

"Looks like someone is awake." He looks at me as I hold my pan a certain way making myself look cool.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asks me, but I ignore his question and point my pan at him.

"So…Why are you here?" I could tell he was fuming with anger while I was messing with my pan.

"Do I really have to-" I point my pan back at him and he jumps.

_Did he just…jump?_

I ignored that thought. "Answer the question." I say firmly.

He sighs. "I came just to give your dream world a scare." Then realization hit me.

"So that's why I saw you in my dream." I look away.

"Yes, once your dream world is corrupted a new dream takes control and puts things in play-"

So… you are not after my hair?" I look back at him confused.

"No," He says. "I wasn't even after your hair in the first place." I look away again with a glum face.

_Why didn't I listen in the first place? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Oh…" I felt very bad.

"Yeah, you should of thought of that before you tied me up. Now," I hear him jiggle the chair. "If you just release me, I will be on my-" Then I decide to walk over to my painting causing the chair to fall over and I see him land on his front, squishing his nose, so he moves his face so his cheek is against the floor.

"I'm planning to make you a deal." I announce and he looks up at me.

_I hope he says yes._

"I want you to take me to see the lights."

"What in it for me?" He asks in curiosity.

_Great, he's on to me. Think of something Rapunzel!_

Then another idea came.

I walk over to where he is, lift him up and pull on my hair to bring him closer. "If you take me to see the lights, I will set you free." I get closer to him and tilt his chair close to me.

"Really?" He's still curious.

"Do we have a deal?"

_Please say yes, please say yes._

We stare at each other for a long time, before he breaks the silence.

"Fine-" Then I let go of the chair feeling so excited.

I never felt so excited in my life.

"Yay!" I smile at myself, feeling ever so happy that he was going to take me.

"Ow." He said causing me to look down at him.

"Oops." I didn't know that was going to happen.

* * *

I saw him already down there waiting for me, once I untied him. "Are you coming?" He called back to me in annoyance.

_How does he do that?_

"I'm coming!" I look down and see how high it is.

I sigh. "I can do this." I whisper to myself. "I have done this before when I was with Jack."

Jack. Now that was a name I didn't want to remember.

"What's taking so long?" I breath in and out.

"Just jump." And I did.

I loved that same feeling I felt before.

Once I got down to the ground, I felt the soft blades touch my feet again. I felt so happy I started singing.

_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! _

I lay on the grass and stared at the dandelion as the wind blew pars of it away.

_Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. _

Then I feel my feet, feel cold against water.

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! _

Then a bird chirps by me as I watch it fly away. I then look forward and start running.

_I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling _

My heart races so face from the pumping of my legs as I run all the way in the woods.

_That's when my life begins!_

I can't believe I did it. I actually did it.

This is the best day ever!

* * *

**I know you might be wondering "How can he be outside if the sun hurts him?" The next chapter will be the answer to your question. Stay tuned for it :)  
**

**No flames please. They burn to much.**


	6. The adventure begins!

**Here is the next chapter I promised you guys with :) This one is going to have a little something you might like, very.**

**Guest: I'm glad you feel that way, I'm always happy too when she gets out the tower.**

**TheBassGirl: I'm sorry It follows the movie a little bit too much, I'll try to do better. That's why on this I kind of changed it up a bit. I hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Pitch's P.O.V**

* * *

When I get to the bottom, I expect to see her already down here, but she is still up there looking down.

That makes my irritated. "Are you coming?" I call up to her.

She looked down confused. "I'm coming!" She calls back.

_Well, she better hurry up._

I look up and see her on the window. I lean my back against the stone part of the tower and look up at the sky. I see sun close to the trees, but not close enough. Well, there is a good thing out of this. The good thing was that leaning against the tower, provided me some shade so the sun won't burn me, but I'll have to move soon or she'll hit me.

I stick move my hand out, so I can see if the sun's light will still burn me. I feel the heat touch my skin, I cringe a bit, thinking that it will feel like fire, but it feels like… regular heat.

It didn't make since to me. _Why doesn't it hurt me?_

Then I a realization hit. _Her hair!_

Her hair did something to me, just from touching it, it made the sun's fire rays feel… normal.

_This can't be! _ Her hair must be magical. This has never happened before.

Never.

I looked back up at her and still see her on the window. "What's taking so long?" I call back to her.

She looks down back at me then she looks straight forward and jumps, a pretty good jump.

I move out of her way, apparently too fast and fall on the grass. I can feel the sun's rays touch my skin, feeling bliss.

I never knew that the sun can feel this good.

_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!_

I look at her and see her lying on the grass and she stares at the dandelion as the wind blew its parts away. _She's singing?_

_Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. _

She stands up and follows the parts of the dandelion. Then she stops as soon as her feet touch water.

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! _

I have to admit that her voice sounds so…magical, but really. Why would you sing at the time like this?

She then ran into the woods as she continued singing, but I tuned out her words. I sighed and just followed her into the woods. _Why did I agree to this?_

I could have just left before she woke up, but no, something told me I had to stay until it was clear for me to leave.

I look at the sun shining through the trees. Even though her hair helped prevent the sun from burning me, I still had another part of this curse. I can't use my magic in daytime; my magic is only effective at nighttime.

But, the only exception is, during the daytime, I'm allowed to do it indoors.

I hated the man in the moon since the day he gave me this curse, all because I killed his parents. Well, he was the one who took my daughter… Seraphina. You would think that I wouldn't remember it since I'm Pitch, The Nightmare king, but I remember some of it, since I was a human before, but that's all I remember. I don't remember who she looks like or what she was to me. Sad isn't it.

I see her jumping all happy. "I can't believe I did it!" she was also dancing in glee.

"Hurrah, hurrah. Yay you!" I twirled my finger in the air like one of those celebration items. "Now," she turns and looks at me. "If you don't mind, we need to get to our 'destination'," I held up my hands and used my fingers as quotations. "As soon as possible. Then I can go back to being a scarer and you can get on with your life as being a girl, stuck up in that tower." I can see her anger spark.

"Listen, _bub," _She did not just call me bub. "You," she finger poked my chest. "Wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't come and visit me in the first place." I was about to speak back, but she continued. "We made a deal and if I remember you agreed to it." She then pulled out her pan and pointed it at me. "Don't test me."

I don't know why, but I felt scared whenever she pulled out the pan. _Why does she do this to me?_

Then we heard shuffling in the bushes. I look at them and see some leaves falling. I bet she isn't even scared of this. I turn to look back at her and she is nowhere to be seen. "Um…Miss?"

She sticks her head out, from behind one of the trees. "Is it a thug?" I turn around and look behind me.

All I see is a cute little bunny. "No, it's just a bunny."

"Oh," I hear her footsteps walk closer. "Aww, it's such a cute bunny." She squats down and pets it as it thumps its foot. "It likes me."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on-"I was turning around, but she grabbed my arm.

"Can we keep it?" I turn my head and see her holding him as he snuggles up to her.

I move my arm out of her grasp and still feel the feeling of her hand linger. "No, no, no." I say shaking my head."We are not taking that… that _thing _… with us."

She smiled at me. "But, he is harmless." It looked at me with big eyes.

I knew it was trying to tempt me, but I'm not that easy to tempt. "No."I turned around and crossed my arms.

She sighed. "Fine." Then I heard it land in the grass. "Sorry, little guy." Then she started walking.

As she passed me by, she stopped and looked back at me. "Are you coming?"

I started walking ahead of her. "Hey!" She yelled irritated. "Wait for me!"

* * *

It's been a while since we have been walking on the path. She and I haven't been talking at all. Just complete silence.

"My name is Rapunzel." I look at her.

"What?" I asked confused.

She grabs a part of her hair and messes with it. "My name is Rapunzel." I still stare at her.

She then let's go of her hair. "Well, it's been awhile since we talked and you didn't know my name. So, I thought I should tell you." I blink.

Then the silence surrounds us again, "What's your name?" until she breaks it.

"Well…" _Should I tell her my name or not?_

"I thought it would be good to know your name, since I told you my name." I understood her very well, but I still didn't know if it was right for her to know my name.

_What harm could it do?_

"My name is Pitch." She stares at me.

"Pitch? Hmm…" she looks at her feet. "That sounds like an interesting name."

_She thinks my name sounds interesting. _ I smirk at that though. I guess I could get used to this girl.

"How long does it take to find the princess?" I stop in my tracks.

She walks a little ahead of me and looks back. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" I ask her hoping I'm not the only one.

"Hmm?" She places her hand on her ear.

"It won't take long; she's got to be here somewhere." She jumps.

I grab her arm and throw her into the bushes as I jump in too. She looks at me angry.

"Hey! What was-" I put my hand on her mouth.

I press my finger to my lips. "Shh," Then move it away. "They will hear you."

She nods.

I know they won't be able to see me, but for some reason I feel like it's better if we hide together.

"Are you sure she's here?" One guard says as the other guard passes us.

He stops in his tracks and turns to look at him. "She has to be around her somewhere." Then he walks again.

"I hope so, because if not, we should walk back with the others." He walks behind him.

"Fine." The other guard says.

I wait until the coast is clear. Then I move my hand away. She looks at me and I look at her. I feel some weird feeling in my body, wanting me to bring her closer. _Why would I do that?_

"Um…" Hearing her voice brings me back to reality. "We should probably get going." She gets up and dust the dirt of her dress.

"Yeah." I get up and follow her as we walk back on the path.

I don't know why I felt that way, but I could tell she felt the same. I shouldn't feel like this. My main mission is to take her to see the lights, and then I can be on my way and go scare some more children.

That feeling was meaningless to me. Yeah, just meaningless.

* * *

**Ooh, did something just happen there? I bet you are wondering if more of this will happen, stay tuned and you might find out.  
**


	7. The adventure begins 2

**I guarantee that you'll like this chapter, this is where Rapunzel does somethings she haven't really done before.**

**Guest: There will be some fluff, just not in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Thebabewiththepower15: Yes, there is some chemistry and their will be some more later.**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

He had no right to talk to me that way, but I set him straight. I seemed very brave, until the shuffling in the bushes. I had to make an embarrassment out of myself by hiding behind the tree, thinking that a cute little bunny would be an evil thug after my hair, like mother said.

Mother… She warned me to stay away from the woods because of those evil people out there, but so far it seemed adventurous. So was she lying?

I noticed we've been walking on this path for awhile and haven't said a word. That reminds me, he called me 'Miss' earlier because he didn't know my name, maybe I should tell him my name. That way we can get to know each other, better.

"My name is Rapunzel." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

I see he looks back at me confused. "What?" I feel nervous.

This usually doesn't happen when I'm around Mother.

I grabbed a piece of my hair and mess with it. "My name is Rapunzel." I say again trying not to act the way I feel, but fail miserably.

I notice he's still staring at me.

I let go of my hair, "Well, it's been awhile since we talked and you didn't know my name. So, I thought I should tell you." while I explained.

He blinks like he's still confused then the silence fills the space. For some reason, my inner self hated the silence. "What's your name?" I decide to break it.

"Well…" He seemed like he was thinking about it, while looking away.

"I thought it would be good to know your name, since I told you my name." I explained.

"My name is Pitch." He looks back at me as I stare back at him.

_Pitch? I remember that name from my dream… He's the nightmare king, but right now…_

"Pitch? Hmm…" I stare at my feet. "That sounds like an interesting name." And it did.

That didn't sound like a common name someone would hear, yet I don't really know other people, so it sounds fine to me.

I look to my right again, expecting him to be there and I notice he's behind me when I look back. "What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"Did you hear that?" He asks in wonder.

"Hmm?" _Hear what?_

I put my hand over my ear, to make sure he isn't crazy. "It won't take long; she's got to be here somewhere." I feel my heart pound from fear as my body jumps.

They are coming this way. They are after me.

I feel his hand grab my arm and he tosses me into the bushes, causing my back to hit the tree's bark. "Ow, that smarts…" I whisper to myself as I rub my back.

I realize my hair is still out on the path, I decide to grab it so they won't notice anything suspicious. Once he comes in, I drop all my hair, which I collected, on the grass.

I was angry. I know he didn't want them to see me, but why did he have to toss me in like that?

"Hey! What was-" I didn't get to finish my question, because his hand covered my mouth.

He presses a finger to his lips. "Shh," Then moves it away. "They will hear you."

I know they will hear me, but why is he hiding too? They won't see him.

I nod anyway.

"Are you sure she's here?" One guard says as the other guard passes us.

He stops in his tracks and turns to look at him. "She has to be around her somewhere." Then he walks again.

"I hope so, because if not, we should walk back with the others." He walks behind him.

"Fine." The other guard says.

Time goes by as the coast seems clear, before he moves his hand away. We soon just stare at each other. I look into his gold eyes, remembering my dream where Kozmotis kissed me and touched me. With those same gold eyes looking back at me.

Something in me wants to do that.

"Um," I decide not to as I break the tension. "We should probably get going." I get up and dust the dirt off my dress.

"Yeah" I hear him say behind me.

I walk back to the path as he follows me.

Feeling this way wasn't the same way I felt with Jack. It feels like something more than I felt ever before.

* * *

We've been walking for some time and I've never felt more excited than ever. I bet we are getting closer to see the lights.

But, my hope was drained when I heard voices. "Guys, guys!" I hid behind the tree as he hid next to me.

"What? What is it?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Look at this?" I moved my head and saw a small person, part of the group, show him a piece of paper.

A group of thugs.

They looked at it and their eyes grew wide. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know what this means guys?" The guy with the deep voice said with a hook for a hand. "If we find the princess and return her to the kingdom, we will be rich!" They jumped up for joy.

_Princess? Who is she?_

I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I look at Pitch.

"I think I know a way out." I look where he's pointing to, and see a horse tied to some type of waiting post.

I look back at him. "How are we going to get on that horse without them seeing us?"

He looks at the horse in thought. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

We walk around the woods, to the back of the wooden house. I look around if the coast is clear; it is, until some random thug pops out.

"Hey, come back outside!" Some thug shouts inside the house.

"It will only be a minute!" He shouts back and then he does something I don't want to see.

"Ew, I don't want to see that." I know he's going to the restroom, but I don't have to see his…his thing.

"Don't pay attention to him. You know what to do." Pitch looks at me and I look back at him.

We nod.

I twirl my hair like a rope and sling it at the thug. It soon wraps around him.

_Got him!_

He looks at my hair confused. "What the-" I soon pull him into the woods and whack him on the head with my pan.

He knocks out like a light bulb. "Great!" Pitch smiles at me. "You must be a natural."

"Thank you." I smile back at him as I unwrap my hair from him.

"Now," Pitch looks back at the place. "Let's sneak up to the horse without making a sound."

I nod. It's easy for him to say. People can't even see him and if you can't see something that not there, you can't hear it either.

I walk quietly, to the house as Pitch follows. I grab the door with my hand and gently close it, so no sound can be heard.

"Nice work." Pitch says with excitement in his voice.

I smile back at him as I move slowly against the wooden wall. I look back at the horse, to see if the group is still there.

I sigh in relief as they are inside. "Let's break for it; they might be coming out right now."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I realize he's right when the door opens. "Hey! Where did you go?" I decided to run.

I hopped on the horse and undid its reigns very fast. "Hey!" I look back and another thug is running towards us.

"Let's Ride!" Pitch shouts as I whip the reigns down on the horse, making it go.

"Whoa!" I say as it goes fast on the path.

I've never felt so excited before. This day is just getting better and better.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter the next chapter, as you know, will be in Pitch's P.O.V and something good might go down. **


	8. Something is in the air is it love?

**I decided to post early for this one because I thought you guys would really enjoy this one :)**

**Guest: That would be funny if it was him, sadly it's not, but she does have something that relates to Maximus later in the story.**

**Thebabewiththepower15: You'll see in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Pitch's P.O.V**

* * *

When I told her my plan, she nodded her head like she understood. I thought she was too much in la-la land to pay attention, but it turns out I was wrong.

Once she knocked the thug out I smiled feeling impressed by her hair. "Great! You must be a natural."

She looked up at me and smiled back, "Thank you." while unwrapping her hair from his limp, knocked out, body.

"Now," I look at the house and the horse. "Let's sneak up to the horse without making a sound."

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, she rolled her it's-easy-for-you-to-say eyes. I know people couldn't see me, but something in me says that she can do this. Why not test her?

She walks quietly, trying not to make any sound, by stepping on the grass softly as I followed right behind her. Since the people don't believe in me, they can't hear me or see me. So in other words, I'm fine. As for her, she needs to be quiet and sneaky as possible. That way, they won't hear her and if they don't hear her, they won't know she's even there.

Pressing her back to the wall, next to the door, she slowly lets her hand grab the doorknob, while we hear laughter inside, and closes the door so softly, no sound is heard.

"Nice work." I say to her feeling excitement grow as she seems like she's been doing this for years.

If she wanted to be a thief, she would make a good one. Nobody will even notice that something is missing, until later. She'll take things so quietly, they wouldn't even notice.

She smiles back at me and moves her back slowly against the wall. Then at the corner, she peers her head around to see if there is any more of them. I hear a sigh, meaning there are none.

I think everything is fine, until I hear footsteps walk, then the sound of the door opening. "Let's break for it; they might be coming out right now."

She looks back at me like I'm crazy. Then she tenses as she realizes as she hears the door too.

"Hey! Where did you go?" I can tell by the thug's voice that he's suspicious.

He might find her if we don't leave soon.

She then runs and jumps on the horse. I do the same. I look back and notice that the thug is running straight towards us.

"Hey!" I look back at Rapunzel and she looks back at him with wide eyes.

I can tell she's scared, but she needs to get her head back in the game. "Let's ride!" I shout at her to bring her back to reality.

I realize it works when she whips its reigns down and the horse starts going.

"Whoa!" she says as the horse starts picking up speed on the path.

I look back and see the thugs, all in a huddle, shouting back at us, but technically her, with torches and pitchforks. _What is this, a riot?_

I start laughing. I never felt this happy before. Something in me is just… happy.

Maybe we should do this more often.

* * *

I noticed we have been riding for some time. Looking at the sky, I would say we've been riding for hours. The sun setting on the horizon means we won't have light for awhile and my powers will work, but only till sunrise. I feel like a vampire. Sleeps in day and wakes at night. That's where my powers work the most.

"Maybe we should camp out." I snap back to reality when the horse stops. "This seems like a good spot."

I couldn't believe how right she was. I saw a place where a part of the tree was lying on the ground, without a bottom, so technically it was a log. It was like some on had made this for us.

She got off the horse as did I. It wasn't like I was really on it, but I did wonder how can I get on this horse if it couldn't see me.

"Is there something wrong?" I looked at her as she looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

I was about to speak, but then I noticed the horse looked back at me. I looked back at it in shock.

"Can you see me?" I noticed Rapunzel looked at the horse then back at me then back at the horse again.

The horse nodded. She grabbed the horse as it looked back at her.

"You can see him?" It nodded again.

She looked at me wide eyed. "It can see you." I was just as shocked as her.

"So…" her eyes calmed down. "Only animals can see you, but with people they have to believe?"

"Apparently." I say looking at her.

The horse moves away from her and walks towards me. I shielded myself thinking it would hurt me, but… nothing. I felt its face knock my arm to its nose and closed its eyes as it leaned into me, wanting me to pet it.

I heard her giggle. "Looks like it likes you." I look back at her then back at the horse.

"I guess it does." Then I started moving my hands, petting its nose as it let me hug it.

No animal has noticed me before. Once I'm done hugging it, it opens its purple eyes staring back into my gold ones.

"I wonder what its name is." She walked over beside me looking around the horse trying to find something that will tell us, but she doesn't find anything.

"Well, I can't find anything." She looks at me. "What about you?" I look back at her.

"I'll try." I look over and move its gold mane. "It might have a birthmark or something here." I move pieces of it, until I find a brown "J" mark on its lower neck. "Well, this J might tell us."

"Huh?" She walked over to the left and saw what I saw. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to guess what its name is."

"Oh okay." I move my hands away from its mane.

I start thinking as I hear her call out a name. "Jake?" The horse shakes its head. "John?" It shakes its head again.

"Is it a girl's name?" I say.

Its eyes brighten and it nods. So apparently it's a She.

"Jenny?" The horse looked at her and shook its head. "Jackie?" it shook its head again.

"Jennifer?" I asked, but sadly the horse shook its head again as it looked back at me.

"Is it a unique name?" The horse looks back at her and nods excitedly.

We must be close. "Well," I look back at Rapunzel. "I don't know any unique names."

I think long and hard. _What unique names do I know? _ Then one pops to my head.

"Is it Jinx?" She looks back at me and stomps happy.

"I guess that's her name." Rapunzel smiles.

Then she does a happy dance around us. "She's so happy that you got her name right."

I look at her. "I think your right." She then gets behind Rapunzel and moves her close to me.

"Jinx? What are you…" Then she moves me close to her, "doing…" she says with a sigh as she looks at me while I look at her.

Her green eyes staring back at my gold ones. I can hear her breathing getting heavy. As for me, I feel something deep down in me wanting to bring her close.

"Pitch…" she says as she puts her hands on my arms.

I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer. "Pitch…" she says again.

_Do I feel something towards her?_

I notice her face gets close to mine as she is on her tippy toes and she closes her eyes. "Rapunzel…" I say as she gets closer.

"Yes?" She says as she opens her eyes staring at me.

"Maybe, we should set up for camp." I look in her eyes feeling little guilt.

"Oh…"She puts her feet flat on the ground and brushes a bang behind her ear while she glance away. "Yeah…" Then she glances back at me. "I'll get some wood to prepare the fire."

I nod. "Yeah…" Then she walks off into the woods.

I turn to walk over to the log, but Jinx stands in my way angry. "What?" I look at her as she huffs. "What did you expect me to do?" She huffs a you-know-what-you-should-have-done.

I move her head from my way and sit on the log as she comes beside me. "I know I could feel it, but I guess…"

_Do I love her?_

"… It didn't seem like the right time…"

_Do I?_

* * *

Later, when the moon is out, she comes back happy to see me. "Here some more wood." I look up at her and smile. "Thanks."

She sits down next to me and sighs. "So…" I say deciding to start a conversation. "Why were you up in that tower?"

She looks at me and sighs again. "Mother never let me leave that tower." I stare at her confused. "She believed that if I left, that I would walk to a place where people would want to take my hair."

"Why would they want your hair?" She stared at me not knowing if she should tell me or not.

She grabs a piece of her hair. "Here," She sticks a hand out. "Let me show you."

I give her my hand as she wraps her hair around it. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" She gives me a "seriously" look.

Then she starts singing in that same good voice I heard when she left the tower.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

Then her hair started glow as I felt the heat touch my skin. _She is magical. She has powers, like me, like the opposite of me._

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost,_ _bring back what once was mine._

It shined a little brighter and the heat was calming down to soothing.

_What once was mine._

She sang "mine" longer than the last one. Then the light and heat faded away. She unwrapped her hair and started at me.

"Your… your hair glows." She smiled at me while messing with her hair.

"Yeah, Mother said I've had that gift ever since I was born." She let go of her hair. "Enough about me…" she scooted closer to me. "So…What about you? Do you have a gift too?"

I looked at her eyes then away. "More like a curse." She gasped.

"Oh no. What happened?" I looked back at her surprised.

Usually people aren't interested in me since they can't see me. I look over her shoulder and stare at Jinx. She bobs her head at me as if saying "go on".

I look back at her. "The man in the moon took my daughter away from me." I noticed she looked sad about it. "So in revenge, I killed his parents just so I can get my daughter back, but instead he cursed me for eternity."

"That's awful! Why would he do that?" I shrugged.

"Maybe to get back at me, but all I wanted to do is to get my daughter back." She looks up at the moon.

"That is such a sad story." I notice her had close to mine.

She soon moves her hand over mine. I look back up as we stare back at each other, as if we can feel a connection with one another.

"Pitch…" She leans closer to me as do I.

"Rapunzel…" We are almost so close until a lantern falls in front of us.

I stare at it confused as she gasped. She gets up and runs in the trees next to us.

"Rapunzel!" I call back to her as I follow her.

Then once I pass the trees I notice something I never expect to see.

Millions of Lanterns are in the sky. Even some are coming off ships. I look around and notice Rapunzel is close to the water.

"Look at all those lights. Are they beautiful?" She look back at me pointing at them.

I look at her and look back at them. "Yes, they are magnificent."

I've never seen so many lanterns before. "Actually," She looks at me still in wonder. "They are called lanterns."

"Really?" I walk next beside her and nod. "How can we get closer to them?" She then looks around and notices something.

"Hey!"She runs over to a small boat. "We can use this. That way we'll be able to see all of them." She smiles at me.

_Well this might be fun._

* * *

**Well, look at this... Is Pitch falling for Rapunzel? Is Rapunzel falling for Pitch? Who knows... we might even find out next chapter :) **


	9. Lights and More

**I recently noticed I got a hate review from Jackunzel lover1, I know you didn't expect it not to be a Jackunzel story, but seriously are you that stupid? If it says Rapunzel and Pitch on the story, it's not one.**

**I swear if there are more haters on here I will delete them. So, don't even try me.**

**Sorry guys, I needed to get all of the anger out of me. *Sigh***

**Anyways, I'm sooooo happy for the 1,163 views guys! Thanks for the reviews too! **

**Guest: Yes, there is going to be some fluff in this one and a bit of... something else. You have to read to find out! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

I made an embarrassment of myself… MYSELF… I tried to kiss him, because I thought he felt the same what, but when my lips almost touched his, he didn't want to.

I'm such an idiot. He doesn't feel the same way for me and I tried to kiss him. He just wants to take me to see the lights and be on his way to scaring children.

I walked deeper into the woods and pick up a piece of wood from the grass. I stare at the wood.

_Do I love him? Or is this thing called… love… all in my head?_

I look up at the sun and see it setting on the horizon. _Maybe I should just see the lights and leave him be, he doesn't love me and I don't love him._

But somehow my body knew that was a lie.

"There you are." My heart raced as I knew that voice.

I turned around and saw Mother smiling at me. "Mother…"

Then she walked up to me and hugged me. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you?" Then she placed her hands on my shoulders as she gave me some space.

"I-" I was going to speak, but she put her finger on my lips.

"I don't want to hear a word." Then she moved her finger away and the other hand grabbed my hand. "Come on. We need to get you home."

I pulled my hand out of her grip. "No mother. I'm going to see the lights." She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"On your own?" I stared at her for awhile and she walked close to me. "Don't you know the dangers out here?"

"You're wrong, mother. I have a horse and…." I didn't finish that sentence because I remembered that she can't see Pitch.

"A horse?" Apparently she didn't hear the last part. "How is a horse going to save you?"

"It helps me get away from bad guys?" She laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that _sweetie_, but bad guys have horses too." She said sweetie like I was wrong.

I just stared at her with anger. "Oh, I see how it is." She smiles at me.

I stare at her confused.

_Rapunzel knows best, Rapunzel's so mature now._

She walks up next to me and smiles.

_Such a clever grown-up miss._

She then pats my head.

_Rapunzel knows best._

She places her hand on my cheek and slides it down to my chin then skims her fingertips off while walking backwards and she has her back to me.

_Fine, if you are so sure now, let's see if you can._

Her cape covers her, but when she turned back, her cape is out of the way and her finger pointing back at me.

"I will!" I yell back at her.

I know I will.

_Trust me my dear…_

Then she snaps.

_That's how fast they'll take you; I won't say that I told you so._

She comes closer to me and spins me around. Then she faces me again.

_No, Rapunzel will make it out, if you think you'll make it back, put it to the test._

She walks over and leans against my back then faces me again. She then soon walks off.

"Mother, wait!" I call back.

_If it doesn't happen, don't come crying._

She turns back around and stares at me.

_Mother knows best._

She holds 'best' out longer and then disappears.

I know mother is wrong. I will turn out fine. I can defend myself.

* * *

When I walked back I put a smile on my face. As he looks at me with a small smile.

_He's smiling back at me. Does he like me?_

He looks at the fire we made earlier. "Here some more wood." I toss them into the fire and he looks back up at me and smiles again.

"Thanks." I sit next to him and sigh from relief of the work I did.

"So…" I glance at him at the corner of my eye. "Why were you up in that tower?" I look at him, wondering if I should tell him.

I sigh again.

_Maybe I should._

"Mother never let me leave that tower." He stared at me like he was confused. "She believed that if I left, that I would walk to a place where people would want to take my hair."

"Why would they take your hair?" He didn't understand.

If I can't explain it to him, I might as well show him. I grabbed a piece of my hair.

"Here," I stuck out my hand. "Let me show you."

He gives me his hand and I wrap my hair around it. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Again with the confused face.

I looked at him with my 'seriously' face. He'll see.

Then I close my eyes and sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost,_ _bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

I open my eyes, unwrap my hair, and stare at him. He looked stunned.

"Your… your hair glows." I grab a piece of my hair and mess with it.

"Yeah, mother said I had that gift ever since I was born." Then I dropped it. "Enough about me…" I scooted closer to him. "So… What about you? Do you have a gift too?" His gold eyes stare at my green ones then he looks away.

"More like a curse." I gasp.

"Oh no. What happened?" He looked at me surprised.

I was so eager to know what happened.

He looked over my shoulder then back at me. "The man in the moon took my daughter away from me." I felt so sad. Who would take his daughter away from him? "So in revenge, I killed his parents just so I can get my daughter back, but instead he cursed me for eternity."

"That's awful! Why would he do that?" I didn't understand.

He shrugs."Maybe to get back at me, but all I wanted to do is to get my daughter back." I look up at the moon.

"That is such a sad story." My hand was running out of room.

So I moved it over to give it enough room, but I realized that my hand was over… his…

I look up at him and he stares back at me. I could feel the connection between us. "Pitch…" I decide to lean in as he did.

"Rapunzel…" I can feel his hot breath against my face.

Until, something bright shines in my face. I notice Pitch looks at it confused. I stared at it for awhile then a thought came to my head.

_The lights!_

I get up and run through the woods. "Rapunzel!" I heard him call out to me, but I kept running.

I ran all the way to where the water meets the shore. I looked up at the sky, filled with amazement. So many lights in the sky, blew me away.

I looked behind me and smiled at him while pointing at them. "Look at those lights. Are they beautiful?"

He looks at them and back at me. "Yes, they are magnificent." I stare back at them in wonder.

"Actually," I look at him still in wonder. "They are called lanterns."

"Really?" He walks next to me and nods. "How can we get close to them?" I look around to find something we can travel on.

Then I find a small boat. "Hey!" I run over to it.

I look back at him as he stares at me. "We can use this. That way we'll be able to see all of them." I smile at him.

* * *

I told him that I was going to paddle, but he insisted. So… I let him.

Once we reached the center, where all the lanterns were. I never felt so happy in my life.

I touched the bottom of one and tossed it up in the air with other ones. I looked back at Pitch and saw him looking at me.

Then I had a plan.

I grabbed two of them and sat down. "Here," I gave him one. "Let's send them into the air… together."

He smiled a bit and nodded. We soon send both of ours into the air and I looked up at them and watch them twirl around each other like the never wanted to leave there side.

Then I felt his hand grab mine. "Rapunzel?" I looked at him.

"Yes?" He seemed nervous. "What is it?" I scooted closer to him.

His other hand put one of my bangs behind my ear. Then I felt his fingertips touch my cheek, which sent shivers down my spine.

The good ones.

"Pitch…" I said as he leaned closer to me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around his neck to bring myself closer. I felt his thumb stroke my cheek. I never felt this way before.

I could almost feel his lips touch mine… then nothing.

I open my eyes and saw him nowhere. "Pitch?" I call out.

I look over in the water and noticed it was ice.

Jack. Jack has come back.

I get up from the boat and slowly make my way on the ice, pushing the lanterns out of my way.

* * *

Once I get to shore. I don't see him anywhere. I turn back around and still see the lanterns in the air.

"Pitch!" I yell out. "Pitch!" I call again.

"Rapunzel?" I turn around and see Jack.

"Jack. What are you doing here? Where's Pitch?"

He looks at me. "What's so special about him?"

I stare at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes are filled with rage. "Why were you with him?"

I sigh. "I was with him because he promised to take me to see the lights."

"Yeah, but he doesn't care about you like I do." He took a step forward.

"You're wrong. You don't know him-" Jack laughed.

"I do know him. He will just use you and toss you away like you mean nothing to him." I shake my head.

"That's not true." He takes another step forward.

"It is." I grab my pan and held it out like a weapon.

"Stay back." He looked at me confused.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with it." I stared at him.

"Yes." Then I twirled it. "Watch me."

He sighed. "Rapunzel, this is crazy."

He walks closer to me. "I said stay back."

When he gets close to me, he grabs my hand. "Rapunzel-"

"Let go of me." I pull my hand out of his and move back some.

"Rapunzel, I-" Then I see some other people hit the ground.

A guy with a white beard, a bunny, a gold small person, and a human/bird. "Guys are you okay?"

Jack moves over to the bird girl first. "He's too strong, Jack."

"Something has changed in him, mate." The bunny said.

Small gold person nodded.

"I wonder…how did he get this strong?" The guy with the white beard wondered.

Then a realization hit me. _My hair. My hair had something to do with this._

"Rapunzel!" I looked over at the sound of the voice.

I saw Pitch on Jinx. I ran over to her.

"Take my hand." He held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and we were off.

"Rapunzel!" I heard Jack yell back, but we were already far from him.

"Where are we going?" He looked back at me and smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

Once we got to the castle, something about this place was familiar.

"Where are we?" I looked back at him and smiled.

"This is your home." I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He pulled out the piece of paper I saw the Thugs have.

"You are the princess they are looking for." He opens it and I see a little girl with gold hair and green eyes.

That's me.

I'm the princess. "Thank you, Pitch." I hugged him as he hugged me back.

"There is more I have to show you." I moved back and watched black sand come out of his hand and he made a portal.

"Follow me." He held out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand into mine as we went through the portal. When we got out the other side I saw the same bedroom from my dream.

This is my bedroom. I look back at him and smiled. He looked at me and placed his hand over my cheek.

"I-I love you, Pitch." I blushed while saying it.

"I-I love you, too, but I don't know why." I didn't care.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. It felt like the same kiss I felt in my dream. He carried me bridal style and set me on my bed. Then he kissed my neck. While I moaned.

Then I felt his breath tickle my ear. "I have to go." I sighed.

"Why?" I looked up at him.

He smiled back at me. "We made a deal." Then I felt some black sand touch my eyes. "And you need your sleep." I never felt so tired before.

"Goodnight, Pitch" He kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Rapunzel."

I soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I had to change the song 'Rapunzel knows best.' a bit so it would fit the story, since mother Gothel can't see Pitch. Also I promise I will explain better how Pitch knows she's a princess next chapter in his P.O.V. So right now No Flames please, the burn.**


	10. The adventure comes to an end

**I'm so happy you guys! I can't believe I now have 1,341 views! I wouldn't have done it without you. So anyways here are my comments to the reviews!**

**Thebabewiththepower15: Thanks! I tried really hard to make the song go with the story :)**

**I hope you like it guys! This is where something great happens! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Pitch's P.O.V**

* * *

When we got in the boat, she wanted to paddle, but I insisted. She didn't have to do all the work. It was her night, not mine.

Once we got to the center, where a bunch of lanterns swirled around us, I noticed how happy she was. As long as she was happy, I was happy. I knew after this I could go back to scaring children, but something in me didn't want that.

I knew I had to or I'll be weak. I can't be weak.

I watched her as she touched the bottom of a lantern and send it to the air with all of the other ones. She looked back at me and smiled as I smiled back.

Then I noticed her smile widened more with excitement. Was something on her mind?

No it couldn't be… then why would she smile like that?

I had a hard time understand her facial expression. "Here," I was snapped from my thoughts when I saw her give me a lantern. "Let's send them to the air… together." I glace at her and back at the lantern then smiled while nodding.

We soon send them into the air and I watched as the twirled each other never leaving their side. I look back down at her as she still looks up at them in amazement. Something about her… draws me to her… wants me to be close to her, never leaving her sight. So I gently grab her hand and she glances back at me smiling.

"Rapunzel?" She looks back at me with the same smile on her face.

"Yes?" Her eyes locked with mine, never leaving each other. "What is it?" She scooted closer to me.

I moved one of her bangs behind her ear and then left my fingertips just to feel her soft skin against mine. Then I started leaning in close to her.

"Pitch…" I heard her say as her breathing got softer.

Then her arm wrapped around my neck as she moved herself closer. My thumb stroked her cheek, loving the feeling of it against my fingertip. I almost felt her lips touch mine, but something pulled me out of the boat and I landed on ice.

I fell on my bottom and saw Sandy walking closer to me. "What are you doing here?" I got up and dust myself. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"But, you have, mate." I looked to my left and saw Bunnymund twirling his boomerang.

"What have I done wrong exactly?" I was filled with rage.

I know I didn't do anything wrong.

"You went with the girl." I turned around and saw Tooth. "You should have never gone with her."

I laughed. "Really? What was I suppose to do? I tried to leave, but she woke up before I had the chance to and she held me captive. She wouldn't let me go until I took her to see the lanterns."

"You should have never went to her." I look to my right and saw North with his arms crossed.

"She was the only one who believed in me. I thought I was just going to use her for more power, but she showed me how to have fun. I… I think I like her."

They all stared at me with wide eyes. "No, this can't be." Tooth shook her head.

I didn't understand. I looked and saw North looking at the ground angry. Sandy just looked at me with anger. Bunnymund shook his head and looked back up at me.

"You and Rapunzel were never suppose to meet, ever." I shook my head.

"What?" I still didn't understand.

Was being with her wrong?

"Jack and Rapunzel were suppose to be together," Then he pointed his boomerang at me. "_You_ and her were never meant to be together."

I looked down on the ground. "Is this true?"

"Yes…" I glanced up and saw Tooth looking at me, feeling guilty like she did something wrong.

"Even the man in the moon knows it." North said while I looked at the moon.

I felt bad about it, but I didn't care.

"I don't care," I look at each and every one of them. "She likes me and I like her. If our love is forbidden, fine. But, just because she suppose to be with Jack doesn't mean she loves him."

Bunny sighed. "Then so be it." He pulled out his other boomerang. "We didn't want to do this," I looked around and saw Sandy with his gold sand whips, Tooth and her baby tooths, and North with his swords. "But, you leave us with no choice."

"Fine." I felt anger fuel me as I hold my hand out and black sand seeps out forming my nightmare scythe. "So be it."

I hold it with both hands. Then they all come straight towards me all at once. I move my scythe in the air and slash it around fast and black sand comes out and knocking them far away in the air.

I was shocked at how strong I was. Her hair has made me stronger. The nightmare scythe disappeared and I decided to find a way out.

Then I heard a horse neighing. _Jinx?_

I turned around and followed the sound of her voice. I moved all the lanterns out of my way, while walking steadily on the ice. When I got to shore, I saw Jinx happy to see me.

"Jinx! Where were you?" She licked my face as I laughed. "I thought we lost you once we walked pass the trees." She shook her head like I was crazy and her eyes gazed at my left.

I turned and saw some trees. _I guess that's how she got here._ I held her snout, one hand on top the other on bottom and I pet her top.

"You traveled all the way here, just to see us?" She nodded.

I look behind Jinx and see a wanted poster. I walk over to it and take it off of the wall. It says: WANTED: PRINCESS OF CORONA. REWARD: $1,000,000.

My eyes travel down to the picture. The little girl looks just like Rapunzel. Her blonde hair and her green eyes.

_Wait… She is Rapunzel! Rapunzel is the princess of Corona!_

I look around and I see Rapunzel at the other side with Jack and them. "Come on girl." I jump on her back. "We have to save Rapunzel." She lifted herself in the air and neighed then we were off.

She moved fast with all her might as we got on the bridge. "Rapunzel!" I call out to her as she looks back at me happy to see me.

She then ran over close to me. I had one hand holding the reigns and the other one empty.

"Take my hand." I hold it out for her.

And she does.

She then gets on behind me and Jinx takes us the other direction.

"Rapunzel!" I hear Jack call out to her.

He just doesn't give up, does he?

"Where are we going?" I look back at her and smile.

"You'll see." I said still holding the poster in my hand, which was holding Jinx's reigns.

* * *

When we get to the castle, I jump off and I help her off as well. She walks a little ahead of me, "Where are we?" then turns around to look at me while smiling.

"This is your home." She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I pull out the poster from my hand while walking up to her.

"You are the princess they are looking for." I open it and show her and she looks surprised.

She looked up back at me, happy. "Thank you, Pitch." when she hugged my waist, I let the poster slip from my hand and hugged her back.

"There is more I have to show you." She moved back and watch me conjure up some black sand that makes a portal. "Follow me." I held out my hand to her and she takes it, since she trust me.

We went through the portal and came out to the other side, showing Rapunzel her bedroom. I looked at her and noticed how happy she was.

Then she looked back at me and smiled as I put my hand on her cheek. "I-" I felt her cheek heat up. "I love you, Pitch."

I looked into her green eyes and smiled back. "I-I love you too, but I don't know why." It was true I didn't know why, something in me wanted her more than ever.

I could tell that she didn't care. She then kissed me as she was on her tippy toes. I have to admit it felt magical, more than ever. If I wasn't supposed to be with her then why did it feel this good?

I then decided to carry her bridal style so she wouldn't have to strain her feet. Then I set her on her bed and my lips moved from her lips to her neck, feeling her pulse race. Hearing her moan made me smile.

I moved lips close to her ear. "I have to go." I moved away from her ear and she looked at me confused.

"Why?" She stared into my gold eyes wanting more, but I couldn't stay here all night.

I smiled at her. "We made a deal." Then I put my hand above her head and sprinkle some black sand on her eyes. "And you need your sleep." I saw her eyes close as she yawned.

"Goodnight Pitch." She laid on her bed.

"Goodnight Rapunzel." I kissed her cheek, for a goodnight kiss.

When she soon fell to deep sleep, I got up from her bed and conjured some black sand creating another black portal. I looked back at her at her peaceful sleeping self.

"And thanks for the adventure." I didn't know if we will see each other again, but I wanted to thank for showing me things I would never seen if she wasn't around.

Then I walked through the black portal, not looking back.

* * *

When I got back to my lair, I sighed as I fell to the ground. She drained some energy out of me, but she did give me some benefits. She made me stronger, I could step out in the sun without being burned and I felt more powerful than ever.

I wasn't suppose to see her, I wasn't suppose to fall in love with her, I wasn't even supposed to be with her, but I did and I loved her more than ever.

Me being away from her may solve some problems, but my inner self only told me it caused more problems.

I got up and sat on the stone pillar that was on the ground. I conjured up some black sand.

"Show me the girl." It changed into the scene where she was sleeping in her bed peacefully.

She looks so beautiful.

"You know… Staring at someone is rude." I turn around and see Jack looking at me.

I wipe the scene away, stand up, and look back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by, wanting to have a talk." He looks away from me and looks at his hand.

"About what?" I didn't understand why he was here.

He looked at me angry. "About Rapunzel."

I sighed. "You too?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Stay away from her." And ignored my question.

"You don't think I'm trying too?" He looked at me confused.

"What?" I was angry.

"I think leaving her and moving on with my life is the best, but…" I turned away from him.

He was in front of me, flying. "But, what?"

I look back up at him as his face is close to mine. "I think I'm in love with her."

"Pitch-"

"No, here me out." That kept his mouth shut.

I backed up a bit to give us some space. "The minute I saw her, I thought she was nothing to me, but over time I got to know her and she seems like a nice person." He still stared at me. "It's like we had a connection or something. Like we belong together."

I saw Jack's blue eyes glow, "But, you don't belong with her. So head my warning, stay away from her. You don't belong together." while he lands on the ground.

"It feels like we do." He looked even more angry.

"Just… stay away from her!" I looked at him confused.

"Or what, Jack? What if I don't stay away from her? What will you do? Shoot ice at me." He still looked angry. "Don't you see, Jack." I walk closer to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "She loves me."

He brushed my hand off his shoulder. "She does not."

"But, she does, Jack. She kissed me. She even told me herself she loved me."

"Shut up." He backs away from me.

"She even didn't want me to leave." He turned back to me.

Then he grits his teeth. "I said SHUT UP!" He slashes his staff in front of me and ice whacks my face causing me to fall on my back.

I look up at him as he's fuming. Then my anger really kicks in.

"Fine." I get up and conjure my nightmare scythe once more. "If it's a fight you want." I hold it in front of me. "It's a fight you'll get."

* * *

**Sorry that half of this chapter was filler, I promise you that next chapters there will be no more fillers.  
**


	11. My heart belongs to another

**I realized that school is coming up and I have to go to college, so I'll still update Chapter 12 thursday, but for Chapter 13 I'll have to see when i'm free to update it. So you'll probably have to wait for awhile before chapter 13 can come up.**

**Thebabewiththepower15: Thanks for reviewing and there is more nice in this one**

**Thanks for 1,596 views guys! I don't know what I would do without you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

_I stir awake in my bed as someone lets the light in. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."_

"_Mmmmh, turn off that light!" I turn my head away from the light and tried to sleep._

"_Rai?" I felt someone shake me. "Rai, you have to get up. He's coming." I lift my head to the other direction and look at Julie._

"_Who's coming?" She looked at me confused._

"_Don't tell me you don't know him?" I stared at her blank._

_I had no idea who she was talking about._

_She sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but knocking, on the door, stopped her. "Is she ready, yet?" I could tell that was mother._

_Julie turned her head to the door, "Not yet Mother." and called out to her._

_I heard Mother sigh on the other side of the door. "Well, prepare her as you must, but it won't be my problem if she doesn't look her best."_

"_Yes Mother." Julie sighed as I._

_She looked back at me. "Come on," She held out her hand. "Let's get you ready."_

_I nodded and took her hand._

* * *

_She decided to braid my hair so that way it wouldn't be in my face. It is great and all, but it hurt like hell. She told me that pain is the price of beauty and I couldn't believe how right she was._

_She also made me wear a corset and that hurt way worse than the braid. Not to mention, it was hard to breathe. When she put the dress on me, I didn't blame her taste, it looked gorgeous. It was red and flowy. She soon made me slip on some long white gloves which starts on my fingers and goes down my forearm, I didn't understand._

"_What's with the gloves?" She smiled at me._

"_It's to make you look royal and fancy." I looked at her confused._

Strange… I don't feel royal and fancy…

_Then she grabbed some black shoes and got on her knees. "Hand me your foot." I stuck my foot out to her and she slipped the shoe on. _

_Likewise for my other foot._

_I'm use to wearing no shoes, so it kind of felt uncomfortable. _

How can a girl walk in these?

"_Well, your all set." I looked at her and realized she wasn't dressed up like was._

_She looked at herself and back at me. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll meet you later."_

"_Oh, okay." I heard a knock on the door and Mother walked in._

"_Is she…" She stopped in her tracks and smiled at me._

_I noticed how beautiful she looked too. Her brown hair was up in a weird bun along with braids around her crown, but surprisingly her crown fit perfectly. She also wore a long sleeve white dress that is flowy on the bottom and her sleeves are transparent._

"_You look beautiful." She walked over to me and put her hands on my cheeks. "He's going to love you." I still didn't understand who this 'He' was._

"_Oh, I almost forgot." She put her hand in her dress and pulled out a tiara. "Your tiara that makes people know you are a princess." She placed it on my head. "There now you are ready."_

_She looked at Julie. "You need to prepare yourself as we head to front entrance."_

"_Yes, mother." Julie curtsied in her blue nightgown and walked out the door._

_Mother turned back to me and smiled. "Now," she grabbed my hand. "Let us take a stroll to the front, to prepare ourselves for introductions." She walked as my feet followed._

"_What about father?" She looked back at me._

"_He's waiting for us in the entrance." I nodded back at her._

* * *

_Once we got to the entrance, I saw Father waiting, like she said. He turned back to look at us and smiled._

"_Hey, there's my girls. Both looking lovely as ever." Mother kissed his cheeks, likewise for father._

_As for me I just hugged him as he hugged me back. Then I heard galloping._

_He let go of me and turned around as I looked over his shoulder and we saw a carriage with two horses galloping they're way towards the entrance. _

"_Hey, guys what did I miss?" I turned and saw Julie have her brown hair up in a regular ponytail and wearing a green dress that is strap wise and flowy, kind of like my white dress. _

_Including the green earrings which is a nice touch. "You missed nothing." I smiled at her. "You are right on time."_

_It soon pulls up to the walk way and the driver jumps down from the carriage and opens the door for him. "Here he comes." I feel her breath brush against my ear. "I hope he's cute." Some part of me hoped so too, but the other half could care less._

_When he stepped out, I saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. It's just… his face looked so familiar… so older._

"_Ah, Prince Jack it's great to see you." My father said while smiling._

Jack?! That's Jack?!

"_Likewise for your majesty." He smiled back at him._

"_Please, call me George." Father patted his shoulder._

"_As you wish, George." Jack looked at him for awhile then moved his gaze towards me._

_His eyes locked with mine as he saw something in me. As for me I looked away. This is not going to be good._

"_This is my wife Dianna." I turned to look back at him and Jack looked back her and smiled._

"_It's nice to finally meet you." Jack took her hand and kissed it._

"_It nice to meet you too, mademoiselle." My mother laughed nervously._

Great, he's nice and he knows how to attract the ladies. I think I'm going to die.

_I feel my love is far more stronger for Kozmotis than for Jack._

_I noticed father glaring at mom. She cleared her throat and took her hand back. _

"_I like you to introduce you to our daughters." She moved her hand towards us, but when he looked at us his eyes immediately fell to me. "This is my daughter Julie and my other daughter Raiponce."_

"_Raiponce…" he whispered my name like he was under a spell._

"_Ooooh, you are so lucky." Julie whispered all giddy in my ear._

Yeah, lucky me.

* * *

_We soon sat at the dinner table and apparently Jack had a lot of stories to tell us. He even told us about his little sister, Emma, but apparently she won't be able to be the next queen in line since it skips a generation so Jack is going to be king. But, why is he here?_

"_Jack since you are here would you like to say something?" Mother smiled at him._

"_Ah," he clears his throat. "yes," He clears his throat again. "I asked my parents about your proposal and they said…" I noticed they were leaning over their chairs with eagerness. "Yes." They were so happy, but I didn't understand. _

"_Yes to what, exactly?" I looked at them confused._

"_To your marriage." I heard Julie choke some water back up._

_My heart was beating fast, from shock. _

"_Are you okay?" Mother asked her as father eyed her weird. _

"_I'm fine." She whispered as she set her drink down._

"_What do you mean by marriage?" I asked to be sure if it was a dream or not._

"_You and Jack are going to get married." It wasn't a dream and I just lost my appetite._

_I set my napkin on the table. "If you excuse me." I got up from my chair and ran, ran for my life._

"_Raiponce!" Mother called out to me, but I didn't look back._

* * *

_I slammed the door to my bedroom and threw my shoes to the floor. I ran over to my bed and laid my body on it. I felt the tears seep through my eyes. I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't even love him._

"_Raiponce?" I look up and saw Kozmotis sitting on the other side of my bed with a rose in his hand._

"_Kozmotis!" I get up, walk over to him, and sit next to him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to tell them the truth." I looked at him shocked._

"_What!? No, you can't if they find you they will kill you." I took the rose. "Thanks for the rose, but this is crazy."_

"_I don't care." He placed his hand on my cheek. "I love you and I don't want our love to be kept secret."_

_I loved him too, but my parents can't find him. "You have to go." I set the rose down as I got up and pushed him towards the window. "Trust me; they will kill me if they see you."_

_I heard the door open. "Raiponce, that's no way-" I turned my head and heard her gasp._

"_Mother…" I moved my hands away from his back._

_Kozmotis turned around and looked at her. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner and I would like you to know that me and your daughter have been having a secret relationship."_

_My mother just still stared at us not knowing what to say. "Mother…" I walked over to Kozmotis, "I love him." and held his hand._

_Mother eyes widened in horror._

Great we are doomed.

* * *

**Sorry for it just being her dream, but chapter 13 it will be a little more of her dream and some not her dream. For the next chapter you'll get to witness the big battle Jack and Pitch have. It's going to be exciting :). I also decided to call Jack's little sister Emma, because I heard from the fans, on rise of the guardians wiki, say Emma would be the appropriate name and they also said that some people on here are calling her that too, so I just went with it.  
**


	12. I'm done for

**Sorry, to keep you waiting. I forgot how fast time flies so here is the next chapter the battle you guys have been waiting for :)**

**Mazzchess: Yeah, apparently that Pitch Black's human name before he was turned into the nightmare king, but in this story instead being a royal king he's just an average commoner. In the next chapter you'll see what happens :)**

**But, in this chapter it kind of gives it away, so you'll know ahead of time.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Pitch's P.O.V**

* * *

Jack and I stand our ground, but I knew this wouldn't last forever. He blows a snowball into his hand.

"My pleasure…" He said while smiling back, evilly.

And I thought I was evil.

He threw the snowball, but I duck before it even hit's me. "You have to do better than that, _boy_." I swiftly move my nightmare scythe down, in a slash motion, making black sand come out in that motion.

He tries to fly out of the way, but it knocks him back a bit. Once his head hit the floor, he slid back some, almost hitting the wall, but barely an inch away. He slowly sits up and I see blood seep through his cheek.

I look at my nightmare scythe and back at him; I just still can't believe how strong I've become.

"She did this." He got up and looked at me with his teeth grinding in anger.

"Did what?" I knew what he was talking about, but I liked to pretend I didn't.

"Somehow her hair has healed you, making you what you now are." He still stared at me.

"That is true. It was because of what you guys did to me!" I felt anger rise in me.

"You deserved it." I walked over to him and grabbed his jacket, lifting him up to my level.

"You have no idea what it's like not to be believed." He tried to pry my hand off, but it didn't work.

"I do know what it's like not to, it's just your way was the wrong way!" I tossed him to the floor.

"That's because of the pain and the agony I felt, all my time I've been here-"Jack scoffed.

"Pshh, yeah right." I got closer to his face.

"You don't know what it feels like, until you've been there." I hit him with my scythe.

He groaned.

"I was there until I saw her. She brought light into my darkness and all the pain, agony, and sadness I felt, was gone." Jack looked at me.

"She can't… be… with you." He said while clutching his side.

I grabbed his jacket again and lift him up. "Why not?!" I asked feeling sick and tired of hearing that our love was never meant to be.

"Because she… was supposed to be… with me." I still had anger coursing through me.

"Why? Why can't you guys just accept our love?!" I threw him back down to the ground again.

"Because… the moon showed us… my fate with her…" I turned away from him.

"Lies…" I turn back to him. "ALL LIES!"

"If you… don't believe me…" he sat up. "Let… Manny show you…" I look up at the ceiling where the moon light seemed through.

"Fine…" I walked in the moon light. "Manny… show me." I have my hand and black sand comes out while the moon shined brighter on the sand forming the scene.

* * *

I never felt shocked in my life…

I sit down on the ground, still feeling shocked. "See," I turn around and see Jack next to me. "You and her were never supposed to fall in love, but she did, her parents didn't accept that when you revealed yourself to him. Your past self was just a commoner, nothing more." I looked down on the ground, not uttering a word. "So I had to take caution, I erased her mind from you, but it didn't last long. As soon as you died, she remembered you and took her life just to be with _you_." He said you in disgust like I was just an insect that needed to be squashed. "The moon said he that she would come back in the future and I would be able to claim her as mine this time, but it seems like the tables have turned." I got up.

"That's because…" Words wouldn't come to mind.

"Unless," Jack continued like I said nothing. "I can persuade her to be with me, that way she won't be completely gone."

"She isn't gone. If she was, she would think you're _nothing_." Jack smiled at me, mockingly.

"That's just it, Pitch. I. Am. Something." I shook my head.

"You are something, but something she doesn't like." I can play this game.

His eyes glowed dark blue. "Take that back."

I smiled at him. "Why would I take back something that suites you… well?" He swiftly moved his staff and shot ice at me.

It got my hand and it's started covering in ice. I laughed.

"That is smart of you, Jack, but you should know I always have something up my sleeve." I conjure up some black sand and my little nightmares popped up.

Jack looked around them as they circled him. "Can you beat them?" He wacked a few of them with his ice, but forgot the other ones behind him as they held him in place as the other one starting to punch him.

I laughed, laughed and laughed. I feel connected with my evil self. It's been awhile since it came back. Something about her has been putting it a bay, but I think this a good opportunity to show it's true nature.

"That's enough." I call to them as they looked back at me. "We don't want to kill the boy." They disappeared and went back into my hand.

I walked over to him and grab him up to my level while leaning close to his ear. "Ready to give up, _boy_."

I leaned back and he looked at me angry. Then he leaned in close to my face. "Never." Then hits me with an ice ball, knocking me to the ground.

I whipped the ice on my face. "Fine then." I saw him still on the ground as he tried to sit up and I got up. "Fight me." I kicked him as he rolled over.

I was about to kick him again, but he hit me with his ice and knocked over to the wall. "Now that's what I'm talking about." I saw him get up and stand his ground.

"Come and get me, Pitch." I smiled.

"Great pleasure…" I conjured up my nightmare wolfs and my nightmare creatures. "Time for some fun." I pointed to Jack. "Go forth my creatures. Show him who's boss." They all ran towards him as Jack shot them with ice, but soon got swallowed by them.

I never felt this strong before and I loved it. I walked over to my nightmare creatures.

"Face it, Jack. You can't stop our love and with you out of the picture she won't be bothered by the likes of you." Then the bright light shined through, dispersing my nightmare creatures from where they were.

I saw him standing there with his eyes glowing blue. "You leave her alone!" He walked towards me. "I swear if I ever see you with her or even near her your dead!" I walked back with ever step he took.

Maybe our love isn't meant to be. It's either I die by Jacks hands or I forever live alone.

_I'm sorry Rapunzel._

I could feel the agony and the old wounds open up deep inside me. The pain was back.

"Jack, please…" With every step he took he left a trail of ice behind him. "You have to understand our love, without her I will go back there and I don't want to go back there."

I stopped as my back touched the wall and Jack leaned close to me. "I'm warning you, Pitch. Stay. Away. From. Her."

I felt sadness creep up. "Okay, okay. I will. Just don't hurt me."

"Good."I heard him walk away, but didn't open my eyes until his footsteps were gone.

I fell to the floor and felt tears fall out. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I'll never get to see you again, just to see another day. I hope you understand." I look up at the moonlight that was shining through. "I hope your happy!" I yelled at him. "You got your wish!" Manny won.

It was all over for me.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as long as I promised, but I promise I'll make the next chapter long and in the next chapter she'll see Jack again. Until next time :)  
**


	13. All is revealed with some love

**Wow, I didn't realize how long this chapter was! Oh well. Anyways, Thanks for 2,157 views you guys :) I'm so happy that you guys really like it.**

**Comments to reviewers:**

**Guest: Thank you so much, I think it would be better to make a story about "What if he's not the bad guy? What if he's just being judged?" So I decided to do this (Same thing with my Wild Ice story.).**

**lUNAFROST: Thank you :) I'm so glad you like my writing, so here's more.**

**As for the next chapter I'm not sure if I will have enough time for it, but hey I have a four day weekend so I might have enough time, so what am i saying.**

**The pairing in this halfway is kind of Jackunzel, but one-sided then later it's RapunzelxPitch again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

_Silence hovered around our air. It was so silent; I swear I couldn't even hear the birds chirp. It was like the whole world was put on stop, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for her answer._

_I could feel the tension between my mother and I fill in the silence, but I didn't even know I could wait any longer._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but my mother sigh made me shut my mouth. Her eyes were closed as she looked down at the ground._

"_Raiponce…" She looked up at me with calm eyes that soon turned into anger. "I know you two are in love, but that doesn't give you the excuse of calling off your marriage."_

"_But, mother…" I begged._

"_No, Raiponce." I could see her nose flaring. "You will marry Jack, end of discussion." I felt my heart beat fast from fear._

_I could tell that Kozmotis knew how I was feeling as he squeezed my hand. "Your majesty…" He let go of my hand and walked closer to her. "If you would understand-" He put his hands on her shoulders and she shook them off while backing up._

"_Don't you dare, touch me." She narrowed his eyes at him._

_My eyes widened in horror. She thinks he's a monster. I'll never be able to marry him and end up marrying a monster instead._

_He looked back at her in shock. "Mother!" I yelled at her._

_I ran over to her. "What's wrong with you?" She looked back at me with those same angry eyes._

"_What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" I walk slightly away from her, my heart beats even faster._

_I could feel fear run through me. "Mother… You're scaring me." She soon grabbed my wrist, preventing me from walking any further._

"_I want you to never see him again!" My breath started getting heavy._

"_No, Mother!" I tried to pull out of her grip, but she was to strong. "No!"_

"_And I will make sure of it." She gritted her teeth. "Guards!" She yelled so loud my ear drums pounded._

_They came as soon as she called. "What do you want your majesty?" She looked back at them._

"_I want you to take him to the dungeon where he can rot!" I shook my head at her._

"_No, mother! Please don't!" She ignored me._

"_Then I want him executed the next day, immediately." I gasped._

"_Mother, Please! I love him!" She looks back at me._

"_Love him?" She laughs. "He's nothing, but a commoner. We arranged this marriage with you and Jack and YOU WILL ACCEPT IT!" She tossed me to my bed._

_I was so dizzy I couldn't see straight. Her throw was so powerful, it made my head spin._

"_Raiponce!" I heard Kozmotis voice call out to me, but I could barely lift my head._

"_Please, listen to me! We are in love!" I heard mother huff._

"_You should have never come here. Now you will pay!" I heard the door slam. _

_I tried to get up, but I just rolled off my bed. "Kozmotis…" I crawled on the floor with all my might. "Kozmotis…" I crawled closer and closer to the door as my vision started fading._

_The darkness was trying to consume me, but I wouldn't let it. "Just one more crawl…" I was so close to the door, I reached my hand up for the knob, but then I heard a click._

_I felt my world shatter around me. The end of my world was beginning and the nightmare was awakening._

_Soon darkness consumed me, but I knew as soon as I wake up I would see it unfold._

* * *

_The darkness soon disappeared as if I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I saw some light shine through the curtain as if it was a new morning. My eyes went wide._

_I stood up and saw that it was and I was about to witness the nightmare myself._

_I walked towards my window and moved the curtain aside. I saw everyone gathered around. I opened my window and walked out to the balcony._

"_Hear ye, hear ye!" A short man read out the scroll to the audience. _

_I looked around and saw Kozmotis walk up to the platform. "By order of the queen, I sentence Kozmotis Pitchiner… to death!" Everyone gasped._

_He closed the scroll and walked over to the side. Kozmotis walked over to the block, got to his knees, leaned over and placed his head on the block. He looked up at me, sad._

_I felt the sting in my eyes as the tears started to produce. "Kozmotis…" I held my hand out to him then bring it back to me._

_I saw him mouth 'I'm sorry.' then he looked back straight._

_The axe was raised into the air. "Kozmotis!" I look down to see if there was any way to get out, there wasn't._

_I was trapped. Destined to watch my lover die right in front of me. _

_Then the axe came down. It was all over from there._

_I ran back into my room and fell to the floor, crying._

He's gone. Gone forever.

_I was so angry; I stood up, grabbed my big mirror and threw it to the ground as it broke. I look at the glass shards that cover the floor._

I don't know if I can survive.

"_Raiponce?" I heard mother's voice call out to me beyond the door._

I don't want to see her ever again.

_I grabbed one of my chairs and put it underneath the door._

I know what I must do.

_I walked over to one of the shards and picked it up grasping it firmly as I feel hot liquid ooze out of me._

If I want to ever see him again, I must kill.

"_Raiponce?" she called again as I heard the door unlock._

_She tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. "Raiponce! What are you doing?"_

"_Good bye, mother." I called out to her._

"_Raiponce! Let me in!" she pounded on the door, wanting to stop me._

_I wouldn't let her._

_I hold it out as far as I could then bring it back towards me fast. I felt peace surround me. I would be able to leave this miserable world and wake into a new one._

_Kozmotis…_

_We will be reunited._

_My vision started getting blurry as I heard and felt the shard drop from my hand. Then my body feel to the ground. Feeling hollow as shell, filled with emptiness._

_Then the door was smashed open as I heard my mother gasp. "Raiponce! RAIPONCE! NO!" She shouted out my name hoping I would come back, but I never would. _

_For now I am in a happy place._

* * *

_I woke up in my bed, again, wondering if it was all a dream. _

_I looked down at myself and still see that I'm wearing my dress. I noticed I was still wearing my white gloves. I hold out my hand in front of me, palm turned away._

It looks fine. I don't feel any pain.

_I turn my hand slowly, making my palm face me. I held my breath worried I might be wrong. When it was completely turned, I sighed in relief. No red hot liquid anywhere._

_It turned out that that part was a dream, but I assume that the other stuff was real. I could still feel the throbbing on my head._

Man, she can throw.

_I try to soothe it by rubbing the spot, but it starts to hurt worse, so I stop._

_I suddenly hear a soft knock on my door. "Who is it?" I whisper so only the person beyond the door can hear me._

"_It's me, Jack." I felt my heart pound from anger._

Great, it's him. Well, it would be rude to not let him in.

"_Can I come in?" I sigh._

"_You may." Even though I would have said 'you may not.' it's not lady like to be rude._

_And besides I have to have a reason. That is so not my forte._

_The door opens and I see Prince Jack walk in with a smile on his face. "I brought some tea."_

_I smiled back at him slightly. I don't really like him, but hey, who can say no to tea?_

_He set it on the nightstand and hand me a cup. "Thank you." He smiled back._

"_You're welcome." I sniffed it and it smelled different than any tea I ever tried._

"_What type tea is this?"He looks at me not understanding._

"_Well you know…" He runs his hand through his brown hair. "It has herbs and spices."_

Wow, it must be some good tea.

_I decided not to question him further, because just by the sound of that my mouth started to salivate. _

"_Well," I saw him grab the other cup. "Cheers to a new life." A life that involves me and Jack to be together forever._

_I might as well accept it, because Kozmotis will be gone anyway, but I know deep down I won't love Jack, like I loved him._

"_Cheers to a new life." He said while clanging his cup with mine._

_Then I took a sip. It tasted really good._

_I smiled at him. "This taste-" But then the sweet flavor changed into a sour taste. "Ugh." I set my cup down. "What did you-" I really didn't get the chance to speak, because I felt sleepy. "What's happening to me?" I said in a tried voice before I yawned._

_I looked over at the tray and saw a potion bottle. My vision kept getting blurry, but I try so hard to stay awake and it kept fixing itself. So I could make out the words. It was called the Forget me not._

"_You will forget everything about Kozmotis and only remember about you," He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "And me." I could feel his breath on my neck as his whispered the last part in my ear._

No, no!

"_How do you know about Kozmotis?" I heard him laugh._

"_You didn't think I could hear you from across the hall?" I was shocked._

_He heard everything I told my mother, even the fight._

"_But, enough about that." He ran his fingers through my hair and undid my braid. "Once you realize how much you love me," Then he placed a hand on my cheek. "you'll never go back." He leaned in to kiss me._

_I tried to pull back, but I was too weak to even do so. Then his lips meet mine. It didn't feel magical at all. I was about to slap him, but he grabbed my arm and gently undid my glove._

_Once it was off he kissed and caressed the palm of my hand. "Don't worry, it will be over soon." Then he his lips rubbed against mine. "Then we can be together, forever."_

_I didn't want any of this!_

_Then the darkness started to consume me. I felt my body go limp as he laid me on the bed. "Sweet dreams, Raiponce." He kissed my forehead and I heard him pick up the tray._

_He shut the door as darkness fully consumed me._

_Such sweet darkness that I'll never remember ever happening._

* * *

_I soon woke up, not remembering how I got here. I decide to take off the white gloves, and set them on my nightstand, and change out of my dress into a different one. I picked a flowy long blue dress that had long sleeves, since I realized how cold the weather was outside. I do remember how warm it was yesterday, and that I met Prince Jack._

_The way his brown hair is the color of chocolate, yum. The way his brown eyes are the same color as his hair, double yum. _

_Thinking all the attractive stuff about him should make my heart race, but something in me begs to differ. My inner self doesn't want me to think anything cute about him. _

Do you love him?

_Do I? _

_I know she is trying to make me really think about this, but to me I guess it seems right._

_Right?_

_Then I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw my mother walking in. She was wearing a green dress with sleeves and I noticed that her hair was braided._

_I had to admit it was beautiful._

"_Ah, I see you're ready." She smiled at me._

_I was confused. "Ready for what?" I didn't understand._

"_Don't you…" Then she stopped. She stared at me for awhile and her smile got bigger. "Oh, nothing. Just some thief that tried to take our gold."_

_Did she know something I didn't know?_

_I gasped at her. "That's horrible!" She smiled at me._

"_That's why he's getting the death penalty." I felt some relief, but deep inside my inner self was feeling upset and anger at the same time._

_I decided to ignore her._

"_That's good." I said while smiling._

_Mother walked towards me a gently grabbed my arm. "Let's fix your hair." I nodded as she walked me over to the hair dresser._

_Then I sit down on the cushion stool as my mother grabs the brush and starts brushing my hair. "I remember when you were just a little girl, how young a spirited you were, like I was when I was your age."_

_I smiled. "Yeah." The mother a daughter bonding that was happening right now seemed peaceful._

_At least my innerself agreed too. _

_I bet it's been awhile since we really had anytime to bond. It must be hard being royal._

Believe me, it is_, my inner self rolled her eyes._

"_There," she set the brush down. "All finished." She then walked over to my bed and grabbed my tiara._

_It must have fallen off my head, when I was sleeping._

_She placed it on my head and then I stood up. "There," she smiled at me. "You look like a beautiful princess."_

_I did feel like one. _

_I felt my inner self think so too._

"_We must hurry or we will be late for it." I nodded and put on some black heels I found on the floor._

_I wonder how those got there._

"_Raiponce!" She called for me in a sing-along voice._

"_Coming mother!" I called back to her in a sing-along voice too._

* * *

_We sat over on the side, where we were in the middle of the audience and where are thrones were. My mother's throne was on my father's left, Julie was on my father's right, and I sat next to Julie, as prince Jack set to my left._

"_You look great." Julie whispered in my ear._

_I smiled at her. "Thanks." I whispered back._

"_So," I turned to Jack and see him smiling. "How did you sleep?" I smiled back._

"_I slept fine, thank you." I knew I was supposed to be happy to see him, but I didn't._

You don't love him.

_I don't? I thought about what she said._

_I don't understand. _

_I was hoping for her to respond, but she didn't._

"_Hear ye, hear ye!" I guy small guy read out the scroll to the audience. "In order by King George and his Majesty Dianna, Kozmotis Pitchiner is sentenced to… death!" I heard gasp all around us._

_The little guy walked away as I saw a tall guy with black hair and gold eyes, oh those gold eyes, walk up to the platform, cuffed in shackles._

_Kozmotis… his name sounded familiar._

_His gold eyes looked back at mine while I felt Jack's hand touch mine. Something about his hand was supposed to soothe me, but those gold eyes did more wonders on me._

_Kozmotis…_

_He then mouthed 'I'm sorry.' and put his head down on the slab._

_My heart started beating fast. I started to remember the way he held me; kissed me, told me he loved me. Then I realized something deeper than that, I loved him._

_I stood up, but Jack's grip was tight. "Are you okay?" He whispered._

_I look back at him, not saying a word. "Raiponce!" I heard my mother whisper._

_I turned to her. "Sit down." She said._

_I wanted to tell her no. I wanted to pull my hand out of Jack's and run. Run to him and call off the death sentence and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to do that. I wanted to do it so bad, but I couldn't._

_I looked over at Kozmotis and he shook his head no._

_So I just sat back down. And watch it happen. Just like the dream I remembered having._

_When the deed was done, I ran all the way to my room and did what my dream told me to do._

_The only way I could be with him was to kill myself, and I did._

* * *

I woke with a jolt.

I had a past life, an awful past life. It seems that I fate wanted me to be with Jack, but it also had other plans. I loved Kozmotis, but my past parents never accepted it, especially my mother. She would have never known better how much I loved him, until I left that world.

But, now in this world, fate is trying to make it more complicated than ever.

"Um, miss?"

"Yes?" I said rubbing my eyes with my palms to shake off the sleep. "What is it?" I saw a woman with brown hair in a maid outfit.

"You came." She smiled back at me.

"What are you-" Then I realized what she's talking about, I'm the princess who's come back.

"It's been so long since we've seen you again." She still smiled at me like a cheery person. "Come to think of it, I never really knew your name."

I smiled back at her. "My name is Rapunzel-"

"Rapunzel is such a lovely name. Rapunzel, Princess of Corona, it has a nice ring to it."

I nodded.

It actually did have a nice ring to it.

"I must tell the others about you." I was confused.

"Others?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand as I stood up.

"The King and Queen, your father and your mother." My eyes widened in surprise.

"I have actually parents?" She nodded.

"Oh, what has Gothel done to you?" She pets my hair.

"Nothing bad really, she just told me that people here would be after my hair."

"Nonsense." She stomped her foot. "Only evil people like her would be after your hair." She shook her head. "That vile woman only wanted you for your hair, so she could stay young."

All this time I thought she was my mother. She is nothing, but a liar.

"But, since you're here," her tone was all happy again. "We will have none of that; we will make sure the guards will watch your every move."

_Great, now I'll have guards following me everywhere._

"Now," her voice brought me back to reality. "Let's get you prepared." I looked down at my dress.

"Prepared for what?" She giggled.

"For meeting your parents, silly." Oh, yeah I forgot about that.

She set me down on the bed and brushed my hair. "You sure do have a lot of hair, this will take awhile to fix."

* * *

When she was done with my hair she braided it a long braid that went down to my ankles. I looked in the mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" I smile back at her.

"It looks nice, thank you… um…"

"Bertha." She responded.

"Bertha." It rolled off the tongue good. "Thank you, Bertha."

"Now for that dress." She walked over to my closet and pulled out a slim purple dress with long sleeves. "How about this?" I smiled with glee.

"It's perfect." She then handed me some purple heels to match.

Once I changed into my dress and put my shoes on, Bertha loved how I looked. "You look amazing." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She gazed at me for awhile.

"Now," She grabbed my hand and I followed. "We mustn't keep them waiting for them to see that their daughter has returned."

* * *

Once we got to the entryway to the dining room, she turned to face me. "Wait here, while I tell them the news." I nodded as she walked in.

I never felt so nervous in my life, but right now I could feel the butterflies crawling in flying, all over the place, in my stomach.

I hoped that they would be nothing compared to my past parents and please that they didn't have the same names as them.

_Please, please, please! Don't have the same names!_

I'm shouting to the heavens that it wouldn't happen.

"Rapunzel!" she called out. "They are ready for you." She said in a sing – along- voice.

_Okay, here I go._

"I present to you," I walked in, passed the entry way and saw that they looked nothing like my past parents.

_Thank god._

"Rapunzel, Princess of Corona!" I curtsied to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, Your Majesties." Then I got up.

"This is," she walked over to the Queen. "Queen Amelia," Then she walked over to the King. "And King Marcus." She then walked to the center. "They are your _real_ parents."

I have real parents, who love me a care about me. I never felt this happy.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, and all this time; you were just a little girl when I saw you." She walked over to me and hugged me. "It's been so long." I wrapped my arms around her back.

"It's been very long." I told her.

Just hearing my _real _mother's voice sounded so melodic than my past mother Dianna.

"Yes," My father said. "We spent years, hoping you would come back." He walked up to us and joined in the hug. "We didn't know if you would ever come back." He then pulls away from the hug and so does she.

"Now," she says fixing her dress sleeves. "Who was the person who brought you to us?"

"Yeah," He said smiling at me. "Who was the guy?"

_Should I tell them? No. If I do they won't believe me. I need to make up something._

"Actually," as soon as I spoke they stared at me. "I came… on my own."

They gasped.

"You actually escaped her evil clutches?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." I decided to just wing it. "I did, when she… wasn't looking."

Then he laughed. "You must have been brave." Then he placed his hand on my head and moved it fast side to side. "That's my girl." I fixed it as him moved his hand back to his waist.

"Well," I giggled enjoying how superior I felt. "It's was nothing."

* * *

Later, we had some meal and I told them everything that happened, except for Jack and Pitch, because they wouldn't even know about them since they don't believe in them. They were surprised how easy it was for me to escape from her and what troubles I faced, but was able to handle it.

Time passed from our conversation, I didn't even know it was night time already. Mother and father told Bertha to make sure I get into my room safely and when we were leaving I heard her tell the guards to stand by my bedroom door all night. So nobody will be able to go in, but me.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, but they care about me. So parents are parents.

When I got to my room, Bertha told me good night.

"Good night." I tell her.

I think we are going to be best friends in the future.

I soon shut my door and start to undo my braid. I sit down on my bed and unravel the hair tie. As soon as the hair tie comes off, my hair unravels on its own becoming the long hair I grew up with. Then I take my shoes off, my feet were killing me.

_How do princess walk in these shoes?_

Goosebumps started rising through my dress. I turn to my left and see the window open, that leads out to the balcony, like my past life bedroom. I get up and shut the widow door and lock it.

"Trying to keep someone out, now are we?" I turn to look behind me and see Jack sitting on my bed.

"Jack," I whisper so only he can hear me. "What are you doing here?"He got up and walked close to me. "Jack, don't get near me."

I moved away from him. "Rapunzel, I'm not going to hurt you."

He walked kept walking close to me as I moved to the left, close to the wall. "Jack, please."

"Rapunzel, don't be like this." I kept moving away from him, until I fell on the bed and he fell on top of me.

"Jack, get off." I tried to push him off, but he grabbed my hands.

"No, Rapunzel, I want you to hear me out." I noticed his staff was laid next to me as he held my hands with both hands and placed them above my head.

I tried shaking to get out of his grasp, but his body was preventing me. "Stop, stop it, Rapunzel. Listen to me."

I stopped shaking. "Fine. What do you want to tell me?" His hands would have made me melt before I met Pitch and know our past life, but now he just feels like stone.

"I love you, Rapunzel. I want you to know how much I love and that we were meant to be."

I shook my head. "No. We were never meant to be, you just want me to believe we were, but actually me and Pitch are supposed to be together." I grit my teeth. "There was never an 'Us.'"

He sighed, let go of my hands, got up off me, grabbed his staff and sat in its place. "You remembered your past life." I sat up and scoot back so I wouldn't fall over.

I looked at my hands. "Yes, it came to me as dreams." I looked at him. "I'm sorry, Jack, but it will never be. My heart belongs to him and it always will."

He grabbed my hand brought it to his face as he caressed it. "I can show you, I can give you the things he's haven't." They way he caressed and kissed it reminded me when he tried to make me forget about Pitch.

I pulled my hand back. "No, Jack." I was about to get up, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and our lips met.

I didn't want any of this.

I tried to push him back, but he moved his hand lower and grabbed my butt making me gasp and allowing his tongue to sneak in. I try to push him again and break the kiss as I stand up.

"Jack, stop! Don't try to make '_Us_' happen, when it's not!" I turned to walk over to the window door, but see the black portal that Pitch walked me through to my bed room.

I look back at him see Jack shake his head. "No, Rapunzel, no." I look back and run.

Run for my life.

"Rapunzel, don't!" I ran as fast as I could.

I rather be with Pitch then stay with Jack.

When I went through, I noticed the place was dark.

_What is this place?_

"Rapunzel?" I look in the direction of the voice and see Pitch smiling at me.

"Pitch!" I run all the way to and jump in his grasp as his arms wrapped around my back, spinning me.

I giggled when he set me down. "Thanks for saving me back there." I pressed my head against his stomach as he pet my hair.

"It was nothing." I then move back and look up at him.

That's when he leaned down and kissed me once more. The kiss that I have been waiting to feel for so long. It felt like the same kiss from my past life, the one that would make me melt all over.

I felt his hand rub against my cheek, making my body tingle. He then broke the kiss as his thumb was stroking my cheek.

"You look so beautiful." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Thank you." He then picked me up bridal style and set me down on the stone pillar that was on the ground.

Then he got down on one knee. "I have something for you." I was filled with wonder.

_I wonder what it is._

He opened his hand as black sand seeped out of his palm and it started forming a shape. Some shape I remember seeing before. A rose.

"Aw, I love it." I picked it up at the black stem and brought it towards me.

Suddenly, my hair started glowing as I felt my head heat. I look at my hair and the black rose.

_What if…_

I grabbed my hair and wrapped it around the black rose's stem. Then my hair glowed brighter. I watched as the black sand fell off the rose and the black rose became a real rose.

Pitch stared at me in amazement. "You can make the darkness go away?" I looked at him and back at the rose.

"I guess so." We stared at each other for awhile, until I heard clapping.

I look over Pitch's shoulder as he turned around. "Bravo, you figured it out." Jack was standing there with his arm around his staff.

Pitch got up and blocked me from Jack and I moved my head to see him. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" He glanced away. "Well," Then he looked back at us. "I want Rapunzel to be with me, but it seems she likes you." I sighed.

_He just never gives up._

"The real reason I didn't want her to be with you, is that she has the power to uplift your curse, and we can't have that," He grabs his staff and taps it on his palm as his eyes glow blue. "Can we?"

I got up. "But, that means we were supposed to be together, but you just want me all to yourself!" I said shocked.

The blue glow, from his eyes, disappeared. "You figured me out." He said smug while putting his staff behind his head, across his shoulders. "You see," He started walking slowly. "I knew way in advance, that she was seeing you, but I couldn't have that, so I asked by her past parents if it would be okay to make peace, if only she and I would be wed, I asked my parents and they said they wanted nothing to do with her, but I was having none of that either." He then placed his staff on the stone floor and sat on top of it. "So when I went to visit them, without my parents consent, I knew I must have her. So I tried to make her forget about you, but that wasn't enough, she remembered you instantly when she saw you, so she killed herself to be with you. As for I, I had my time, but when my time passed away I wasn't ready to go just yet. So I found a boy who looked just like me, I was planning to possess him, but I had to wait for the right time. When he became a guardian that seemed like a perfect time to do so. After I did, his memories had been linked with mine and I knew where she was." Then he crouched down on his staff. "I had to see her, and then the rest follows."

I was shocked. So all this time, when I met Jack when I was a little girl up until now, wasn't really Jack.

"Prince Jack? Is that you?" He jumped off his staff and smiled at me while holding it firmly.

"Yes, it's me. I have come back for you Raiponce." Then he looked at Pitch. "And I don't want Kozmotis standing in my way!" He pointed his staff at Pitch, while the blue glow reappeared.

I looked at Pitch and saw his gold eyes glow more.

I looked back at Jack. "No, please-"

"Fine." I looked back at Pitch.

"No, Pitch-"

"Its fine, Rapunzel." He looked at me and his eyes softened. "I'll be fine." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Not when I'm done with you!" Jack called back. "You have waited for years to see her again and you always have to come in my way, for the last time." He smirked. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing."

He looked back at him and opened his hand once more as black sand started swirling out. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Oh, what a twist XD I also realized because of this I might be able to end it early than I expected :) Anyways I hope you liked it! Don't forget to check out the poll :)  
**


	14. Who she loves

**Hey guys :) I decided to post it today since I had a lot of time. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**Ethir: I'm glad you like it, I really haven't had a fan who doesn't like the pairing, but likes the story. So thanks :)**

**Anyways in this chapter it's getting close to the ending. I like to end it in her point of view.**

**Make sure you check out the poll, I was wondering what might be the perfect couple name for the pairing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Pitch's P.O.V**

* * *

Time passed since Jack left. I decided to keep my eye on her, to see if she was okay. I know I thought it was best if I leave her alone, but for some reason another part of me really loved her and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

I noticed things were fine when my black sand showed me her walking back into her room, but before hand I saw her sleeping peacefully and then an short skinny girl with less long hair as her, but brown, noticed she was there and waited for her to wake up, since she didn't know what to do.

Later after she met her parents, after Bertha, apparently that was her name, got her ready, she told them everything about how she got out of the tower to there, but she left me and Jack out, since they can't see us. I thought it was a smart move.

I saw her sit on her bed and undo her braid as she took off her shoes. I had to admit her dress was so beautiful, Bertha apparently had good taste. It showed more of her curves than I ever saw in the other dress.

She was so beautiful. Why didn't I notice sooner?

I saw her shiver and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

Jack went back to see her. I knew he had. He wanted her all to himself, but he should have known that would never happen. He just never gives up though.

Come to think of it, he did seem different then. He didn't usually act like this when we fought just to be believed. He was believed by others as for me, none. But now, she can see me, since I made her see me, but she likes me, really likes me.

I notice when Rapunzel fights back, but he holds her down. I feel anger run through me. She loves me not him.

Then I notice him making out with her, but she pushes him away and backs away from him.

I have to do something.

I cast my black sand to make a portal. "Make a path for her to come here." I tell it, and then look back at the scene.

She looks at it and back at Jack. "No, Rapunzel, no." He shakes his head, but she does anyway.

"Rapunzel, don't!" I hear him call back, but she's already on the other side.

I wipe the scene away and turn to see Rapunzel. "Rapunzel?" She looks at me and smiles as I smile at her.

"Pitch!" She runs to me and I wrap my arms around her back and spin her.

I'm so happy to see her again.

Hearing her giggle while I set her down, makes me want to laugh, and that's cute. "Thanks for saving me back there." She then pressed her head to my stomach as I pet her hair.

"It was nothing." Then she moves back to look at me.

Just us gazing at each other's eyes, reminded me of our past, when we were in love and didn't care about anything else.

I leaned in, just so I could feel her lips against mine, to feel the connection we had before. It felt more magical than the last one. I placed my hand on her cheek and felt how soft her skin is, making my hand tingle.

When we broke the kiss, I stroked my thumb against it. "You look so beautiful." I just had to say it.

She looked magnificent.

I felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you."

I remember the rose I gave her in our past life, maybe I can make it. I scoop her up bridal style and set her on the stone pillar I sat on, when watching her sleep.

"I have something for you." She looked at me in wonder.

I opened my palm and formed the rose, but it looked all black. It was more of a nightmare rose.

"Aw, I love it." She grabbed the black stem and brought it close to her.

Then her hair started glowing bright. Usually it would just glow when she sang the song, but this time it was glowing without singing.

She was confused as me, but then she grabbed a piece of her hair and wrapped it around the stem. Her hair glowed brighter and the black sand fell off, but still kept the shape, turning into a real rose.

I was filled with amazement. "You can make the darkness go away?" She looked at me and back at the rose.

"I guess so." She looked back at me, staring deep into my eyes.

Can she help me lift the curse?

Then I heard some clapping behind me.

I turned my head and saw Jack standing there with his arm around his staff. "Bravo, you figured it out."

I got up and blocked Rapunzel from Jack, so he couldn't get near her. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" He glanced away. "Well," Then he looked back at us. "I want Rapunzel to be with me, but it seems she likes you." I heard her sigh softly, understanding how I feel about this situation.

_Why doesn't he just give up? She doesn't like him and he persists being with her._

"The real reason I didn't want her to be with you, is that she has the power to uplift your curse, and we can't have that," He grabs his staff and taps it on his palm as his eyes glow blue. "Can we?"

I hear her feet pat behind me as she was close to my back. "But, that means we were supposed to be together, but you just want me all to yourself!" I was shocked as her.

So fate really wanted us to be together, but somehow he had different plans. Why?

The blue glow, from his eyes, disappeared. "You figured me out." He said smug while putting his staff behind his head, across his shoulders. "You see," He started walking slowly. "I knew way in advance, that she was seeing you, but I couldn't have that, so I asked by her past parents if it would be okay to make peace, if only she and I would be wed, I asked my parents and they said they wanted nothing to do with her, but I was having none of that either." He then placed his staff on the stone floor and sat on top of it. "So when I went to visit them, without my parents consent, I knew I must have her. So I tried to make her forget about you, but that wasn't enough, she remembered you instantly when she saw you, so she killed herself to be with you. As for I, I had my time, but when my time passed away I wasn't ready to go just yet. So I found a boy who looked just like me, I was planning to possess him, but I had to wait for the right time. When he became a guardian that seemed like a perfect time to do so. After I did, his memories had been linked with mine and I knew where she was." Then he crouched down on his staff. "I had to see her, and then the rest follows."

I could tell she was shocked when she wasn't breathing. "Prince Jack?" she asked. "Is that you?"

He looks at her and jumps off his staff while smiled at her as he holds it firmly.

"Yes, it's me. I have come back for you Raiponce." He then looks at me filled with anger. "And I don't want Kozmotis standing in my way!" He pointed his staff at me, while the blue glow reappeared.

Anger coursed through me as hot as fire.

"No, please-" I know she didn't want us to fight, but it might just turn out that way.

"Fine." I said to him up for the challenge.

Her hands griped my robe. "No, Pitch-"

"Its fine, Rapunzel." I looked back at her, trying to not show my anger. "I'll be fine." She loosens her grip, nods and smiles.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Not when I'm done with you!" Jack called back. "You have waited for years to see her again and you always have to come in my way, for the last time. Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing."

I looked back at him and opened my hand once more as black sand started swirling out. "We'll see about that."

I noticed his smirk. "Do what you must." He opened his arms wide. "Let's see if you really are strong enough." I heard his sinister chuckle.

He was mocking me.

I know I was strong enough, but he believed he was stronger. Stronger than anyone.

He may be right or it is all in his head.

It's worth a try.

I start to conjure up something, but Jack laughs. "Trying to make nightmare creatures to help you? How about we go one and one, without magic?"

That sounds reasonable, but knowing him he might cheat. I smirk.

"Sorry, but I might as well," The black sand forms into a nightmare fireball, without the heat. "Pass!" I through it at him and he ducks.

"Fight me like a MAN!" He yells.

He slings his staff and ice whacks my face causing me to fall off the edge to the stone floor. "PITCH!" She yells out, hoping if I was okay.

I sat up and looked at her. "I'm fine!" I called out.

I heard him touch the ground, with a loud pound. I look in that direction and see him with one knee on the ground along with one hand. He then looked at me and stood up while brushing the dirt off himself.

Then he pointed his staff at me. "You think you are stronger than me? You're not." Then it started glowing. "Any last words."

"What about your guardian friends? Do they know about this?" He laughed.

"Actually they know nothing about this, because they are brainwashed and under my control."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"After I possessed him and told Man in the moon to show them my past. They didn't understand of what I was talking about so I simply hypnotized them with North's watch and told them that they are under my control and they do whatever I say." I didn't understand.

"Anybody can do that." He laughed.

"That's where you are wrong. I took anything that belonged to them, feather, fur, hair, sand, and put it into some pot filled with water while looking around for some spices and boom I made a potion called 'Mind Control." and dipped the watch into it, carefully so it wouldn't ruin the watch." I gasped.

He's darker than me. "You monster." I was going to get up, but he pushed me down with his foot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I felt anger in me.

I conjured some back sand in my hand. "How about this?" I threw it in his face.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he backed away, but he tripped on his feet and fell on his behind. "You'll pay." When it was all off his eyes he grabbed his staff and looked at me angry.

"Pitch!" I turned around and saw Rapunzel waiting at the top of the second stairs.

"Stay back, Rapunzel! It's not safe." She shakes her head.

"I don't care." She said with annoyance. "I want to help."

"No, it's too dangerous." I look back at Jack and his eyes glow blue.

"Are you ready or not, Pitch?" I see him smirk.

"I am." I say as I conjure some nightmare creatures, wolfs and my nightmare scythe. "Are you?"

He grits his teeth. Then he runs towards me as I run towards him.

I jump in the air as he does and my minions follow. Once we are done we land on the ground to see who hit who. I hear Jack laugh.

"Looks like I win." I feel pain surge through me as I fall to the floor.

"PITCH!" I hear her feet pat on the floor as she runs to me.

I look back at her and see her get close to me, but Jack stops her by stepping on her hair, knocking her down. "Ow," She turns and looks back at Jack.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabs her hair and pulls her towards him.

"Stop it!" But, he doesn't. "Pitch! No!"

"Rapunzel…" I reach out to her, but my body hurts so much.

Then she closes her eyes and starts to sing fast. Her hair glows bright.

"Ow." Jack says and drops her hair then she runs to me, while collecting all her hair, before he can get it. "You bitch." Jack balls his hand up and holds it close to him.

"Pitch." She touches my face. "You are going to be fine." She then grabs my hand and places it on her hair.

Then she closes her eyes and sings.

_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine._

I feel the heat to my hand.

_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._

I feel the heat run through my arm all the way to my chest, trying to relieve the pain.

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost,_ _bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

"No!" I hear Jack yell. "That's cheating!"

I feel restored. I conjure up some wolfs and nightmare creatures. "Sick him." I whisper to them and they do.

While they are fighting Jack I look back at her. "Continue to sing." I hold her hand. "Release the curse."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it had some filler in it, but I just wanted you to see his side. Next chapter will be in her point of view and it turns out I might end this early :)  
**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Well, guys here is the last chapter you guys have been waiting for. I hope you like it :) **

**Eithr: Thanks, here is the next one.**

**I'm thinking of not making a sequel for this one even though it will seem cool to have one, but I don't roll that way :)**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

* * *

This battle over me has gone far enough. I run down the stairs and see him getting up. I don't know how much he can take.

"Pitch!" He turns to look at me, his eyes filled with worry.

He really cares about me as do I with him.

"Stay back, Rapunzel! It's not safe." I shake my head.

"I don't care." He needs help. "I want to help."

"No, it's too dangerous." He looks back at Jack.

I look and see Jack ready to fight some more while his eyes are glowing blue. "Are you ready or not, Pitch?" He smirks.

"I am." Pitch says while conjuring dark creatures wolfs, and dark scythe. "Are you?"

They run towards each other then jump in the air. Once they land on the ground, no one moves nor utters a word. His dark creatures, wolfs, and his scythe are still in tack, but then Jack laughs.

"Looks like I win." I notice Pitch grabs his chest as everything dark disappears around him while he falls to the floor.

"PITCH!" I run to him as fast as I can.

I need to save him. I can't lose him again.

Then I feel my hair tug back and I fall on my bottom. "Ow." I look behind me and see Jack's foot on my hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" He then picks up my hair and tugs me to him.

I try to pull back, but it hurts. "Stop it!" Then I hold my hand out to Pitch. "Pitch! No!"

He holds his hand out to me. "Rapunzel…"

_I need to calm down and think. How can you get out of this situation?_

Then I remember that my hair glows when I sing that song. So I close my eyes and sing it fast, causing my hair to glow quicker.

"Ow." Then I feel him drop my hair.

I gather all my hair, before he has the chance to grab it. He looks at me with his teeth gritting.

"You bitch." I turn around and run to Pitch without looking back.

When I get close to him, I sit on my knees and put my hands on his face. "Pitch, you are going to be fine." I grab his hand and place it on my hair.

I sing once more to relieve his pain.

When I'm done singing, I hear Jack yell, 'No! That's Cheating!'

_Who said anything about cheating?_

Pitch conjures up some dark creatures and wolfs. He looks at Jack and points in his direction. "Sick him." He tells them and they do.

I look back and see Jack fighting them off as they start to crawl on him, knocking him over. "Continue to sing." I look at him as his hand grabs mine. "Release the curse."

I shake my head. "But, I don't know how?" He looks stern at me.

"Yes you do. Just believe in yourself." I nod.

_Believe Rapunzel, believe!_

I wrap my hair around his arm.

_I can do this._

I close my eyes and sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._

But instead singing the second half I changed it up.

_Bring the one I loved. Change his fate and time. Please heal his wounds; bring back what was mine._

_what once was mine._

The normal soothing heat of my hair, changed to hot. I opened my eyes and saw my hair glow brighter than ever. The glow spread from my hair down to his body. His whole body started glowing.

"Pitch?" I was never so amazed in my life.

"No!" I look behind me and see Jack glaring at me with his eyes glowing fully blue. "You were supposed to be mine not his!"

"It over prince Jack. You're finished!" I saw his spirit leave Jack's body as he fell to the ground.

"Rapunzel?" I turned around and saw Pitch in human form, Kozmotis.

He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, which kind of showed his chest, a brown cape, black pants, black boots, and a crown. I could believe how hot he looked.

"Kozmotis… You're…" He smiled at me.

"Hot?" he held out his hand and I grabbed while he helped me get to my feet.

I smiled while blushing and nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed the rose that was in my other hand, which I kept all this time, and placed it in my hair.

Then he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You are hot too." He smiled as his other hand went on my cheek, making me melt.

Then he kissed me and it felt magical than ever before.

"Mmmhm." I broke the kiss and turned to look at Jack as I saw him waking up.

I look back at Kozmotis. "Will you excuse me for a minute." He smiled and leaned in as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Don't keep me waiting." I sighed softly.

He knows how to make a girl melt all the right ways.

"Okay." He let me go as I walked to Jack.

"Jack, Jack?" I tried shaking him awake. "Are you okay?"

He fluttered his eyes open. "Oh, what happened?" He sat up as I gave him some space. "Rapunzel? Is that you?"

I stared at him confused. "You don't remember anything?"

He shook his head. "All I remember is visiting you when you were just a little girl, when it was snowing. I promised I would take you to see the lanterns, but my mind goes dark after that." He stared at me for the while. "Your grown up." He smiled.

_So he does remember first meeting me, but doesn't remember the presents he gave me while growing up._

His smile disappears."Did something bad happen?" He looked at me worried.

I sighed while smiling. "it's a long story." His gaze left mine and went to Kozmotis's.

"Who's that?" He asked confused.

I look at him and back at Jack. "That's Kozmotis, Pitch's human form." He looked back at me.

"He looks so different." I nodded.

"Yeah." I gazed away.

"Jack!" I look behind me and see his guardian friends.

Bird girl went over to Jack. "Are you okay? Where were you? We were so worried about you?" I looked at her confused.

"Don't you guys remember what happened, either?" They looked at me confused.

"No," white beard guy said. "All I remember is that Jack had Manny showed us you guys past life then nothing, blank, nada."

That's strange.

Jack smiled at Bird girl. "I'm fine Tooth, thanks for asking."

"Mate," I turned my head and looked at bunny. "Can you tell us what happened?" I giggled.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Once I told them everything they seemed to understand what happened and decided to help me get home. When we with through the snow globe portal, we ended up at my castle.

I told Kozmotis that I wanted to introduce him to my parents and hoped they accepted about me and him getting married.

They did.

His daughter came back the night before and was glad to see me the next day. She told me she was glad to have me as a Mother. I asked her what her name is and she told me it is Seraphina.

I thought that name fit her so much.

Jack told me he was sorry that he didn't get to really be there with me on my birthday and I told him it was fine. He also said the Toothiana and he were dating since she admitted her feelings for him, which I helped her with, and I was so happy to hear the news.

As for me, today was the day that my father is walking me down the aisle to be wed, to my true love, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Since my hair was long Bertha braided it again so I wouldn't trip on it.

When I got to the front, my father let me go and sat next to mother while he smiled at me.

The priest opened his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man in this woman in holy matrimony." He looks at Kozmotis. "Kozmotis, do you take this woman to be you lovely wedded wife?"

His gold eyes stare back at my green ones. "I do."

Then the priest looks at me. "Rapunzel, do you take this man to be you lovely wedded husband?" I smile at Kozmotis.

"I do."

"The rings please?" Pascal is on my shoulder and hands me the rings.

I slip Kozmotis ring on and hand him mine as he slips mine on. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He lifts my veil over my head and kisses me.

The people cheer as I'm happy.

I hear the birds chirp and feel some snow fall on my head. I break the kiss, look up and see them on North's sleigh. Apparently, Jack introduced me to his guardian friends so now I know their names by heart.

I see Jack waving as I hear the little kids gasping in amazement.

I wave back as I see everybody else playing in snow.

As for Gothel, she tried to step foot in the castle without being noticed and failed. When she was caught, they banned her from ever coming back to Corona.

Jinx neighs happily and I notice Maximus staring at her as she stares back at him. I giggle as I see a connection going on. She walks up to him and smiles. He just stares at her, then she kisses him and that causes him to fall over love struck.

I giggle again.

I also see Kozmotis's daughter having fun with the other kids. She looks at me and smiles as I smile back.

Then I feel Kozmotis's arm wrap around my waist and tips me over. "And they lived happily ever after." Then he kisses me as I wrap my arm around his neck.

I have to admit out of all the time I've been out of the tower, I have good days, but this is cherry on the top.

* * *

**I told you Jinx had something to do with Maximus in this story and I think for the poll I'm going to go with Pitchzel since only 3 people voted on that, unless you can change my mind, go to my poll and vote :)  
**


End file.
